


Reassurance

by Fanficqueen5093



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Mentions of non-con, Spanking, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficqueen5093/pseuds/Fanficqueen5093
Summary: A selection of one-shots from an AU universe which deviates from canon. Basically a bunch of smut, fluff, and emotionals.





	1. Spanking (Jane)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So, I didn't intend to write this story but that line where Petra's talking about submitting during sex just gets to me and it led to this. I'm not really sure how I feel about this piece because this is the first time I've delved into BDSM (even if this is soft BDSM) writing but maybe someone will enjoy it. 
> 
> Un-Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jane Ramos felt some type of way for Petra Solano. She wouldn’t call it _love_ , it would be too soon for that kind of talk and Jane was the practical sort. However, the lawyer would admit (to herself) that Petra inspired a level of feeling inside of her that no woman ever had before. Not only was the blonde one of the most gorgeous women Jane had ever seen ( ** _totally_** her type, right down to those gorgeous blue eyes), but she was also incredibly confident, stubborn, prideful and soft.

If you asked Jane Ramos how she would describe Petra Solano it would be just that – _soft_.

Underneath that tough as nails exterior, Petra Solano was all mush and vulnerability. She was a fiercely protective mother, incredibly loving and nurturing to those she cared for the most, and incredibly loyal to those who gained her trust. Jane found the vulnerability to be most attractive. When Petra laid bare her soul for Jane to see there was a special warmth that spread between her thighs and had her clenching her jaw for control.

But _**God**_ could Petra be stubborn, annoying and bitchy. In fact, Jane often thought that Petra inspired arguments so she could be told off for it. Jane had always been observant, and those blue eyes didn’t lie; Petra may be an excellent actress, but her eyes could tell you a thousand truths, which was why Jane could **_always_** tell when the blonde was lying. And when they fought, which was admittedly often because they were both incredibly passionate people, Jane took careful notice to how those pale cheeks flushed red, how those blue eyes darkened, how her pupils widened and her breathing escalated. Cataloguing those reactions had led her to believe that Petra looked for a fight more often when she was upset or anxious about something. 

It really didn’t help that most of their fights lately had been about ridiculous things like who ate Petra’s last yogurt (Jane), who left their dirty towel in the bathroom floor (Ana), what show to watch on television; normal couple things. Except Petra had this ability to make these nonsensical arguments into a major storm between the two that lasted whole days at a time. And real arguments, the important ones, were few and far between but they were trying times between the couple. 

Like right now.

The blonde was currently giving her the cold shoulder for cancelling their lunch date. They had been dating for three months now and Jane had just been hired for a murder case which was taking up a lot of her time. It wasn’t like Jane didn’t want to spend time with Petra – there was _**nothing**_ better than spending time with Petra – but she couldn’t shirk her responsibilities as a lawyer. She wished Petra wouldn’t take it so personally, but this wasn’t the first time that she had to cancel plans, so the brunette knew it was to be expected.

Jane was fully expecting her girlfriend to keep ignoring her or passive aggressively speaking with her as she entered the surprisingly quiet home. Unfortunately for her, Jane was incredibly late for dinner plans between the two which would likely result in World War three between the two of them; not only did she have to cancel lunch, but she wasn’t here for dinner either. Jane thought that a lot of Petra’s anger came from insecurities about their relationship. The blonde had been surprisingly open about how different their love was from her previous relationships. Jane had to agree but for different reasons; her feelings for Petra were simply stronger and inspired confidence while Petra’s equally strong feelings left her feeling insecure. 

Putting down her bag on the couch, Jane shrugged off her jacket and sat it atop her bag before pulling her phone from her pocket to check the time. _10:45 PM_. Great. Petra would be positively pissed. Heading to the fridge to check the tell of how angry her girlfriend was, Jane opened the refrigerator and immediately spotted the half container of pickles; yeah, positively pissed. Rubbing her forehead tiredly, steeling herself for the reaction her blonde lover would likely have, Jane began to unbutton her shirt as she walked her way to their shared bedroom.

Jane hadn’t moved in exactly – just most of her things were here. They had agreed to take it slow in the beginning but then more and more of Jane’s things found their way here. Still, there was a penthouse apartment in the city in her name, so the lawyer didn’t technically live here. She knew that eventually, if Petra bothered to stay with her after this (you never knew with her, which was terrifying to piss the blonde off), she would move in. But they were shuffling around the topic for the time being.

Petra lay with her back to the door, on top of the covers and huddled into herself, yoga pants on and all. Jane’s heart squeezed in her chest and a saddened sigh made it way from her lips. When Petra was cuddled up like that, Jane came to understand that it meant she was very upset about something. It took a lot to bring the blonde to this state and Jane knew that it wasn’t just about lunch or dinner tonight, it was most likely an accumulation of things. 

Kicking off her heels, she left her shirt unbuttoned before she shucked her pants into a pile in the corner; she’d take care of them later. Hesitantly, she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Petra’s shoulder. There was a stiffening from the blonde, but Jane was pleased that she didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry,” the lawyer whispered into the quiet, sincere and wanting nothing more than to take away her girlfriend’s distress. Petra made no move or response and Jane sighed once more before lying down and cuddling up to her girlfriend. If Petra didn’t want to be touched then she’d let Jane know – for now, Jane thought that the woman might want to be held.

Soft hands immediately found her own, pulling Jane until there was no space between them, Petra’s back nestling into Jane’s front. Immediately nuzzling into soft blonde tresses, Jane breathed deep and nosed along the woman’s ear affectionately. “I know,” it was uttered softly into the softly illuminated bedroom, and immediately Jane’s lips found her lovers clothed shoulder, pressing several kisses there, inhaling her leftover perfume and relishing in the way they fit together.

“I love you more now than yesterday,” Jane promised reassuringly, sincerely. She made no excuses for why she wasn’t at lunch or dinner – Petra knew them all. But she offered truth in her own feelings for Petra because she knew it was one of her lover’s biggest fears; Jane falling out of love with her. Jane thought it was ridiculous, but she knew the only thing she could do was reassure and reassert her love. “And I will love you more tomorrow than I do right now,” Jane promises and it’s exactly what she needed to hear because she’s swiftly turning in her arms and pulling her into her mouth.

A soft sigh of contentment seeps past her lips and into Petra’s mouth as they meet as one. Kissing Petra is an otherworldly experience. It is unlike anything Jane’s ever experienced before, the way her mouth moves assuredly against the lawyers own, curving to Jane’s lips and submitting to the brunette’s tongue – usually. But when Petra’s upset, when she’s angry especially, she fought for dominance. That fight for dominance always got Jane going because it was a challenge to get the blonde to submit once more. Usually, Petra was submissive to Jane in bed, which was how Jane liked it if she were being perfectly honest but mainly it was because it seemed to make Petra happy.

When Jane was on top, or behind, or any other position in which Petra happily surrendered herself, she moaned louder, whimpered her needs more, and grasped Jane’s back until there was deep scratches. The blonde came harder on those nights than the rare ones in which she were in control. Jane noticed, of course she did, and so she often topped to give the blonde what she wanted. But tonight Petra seemed impossibly difficult to please and Jane let her take the lead as she rolled them over so that the blonde was on top.

Immediately gripping onto the woman’s hips, Petra’s knees on either side of her own, Jane had to lean up slightly to meet Petra’s lips. They kissed for several minutes before Petra’s hands found her abdomen where her nails dug into Jane’s abs. A groan of warning left Jane’s lips at the slight sting, her hands gripping tighter onto the Blonde’s hips, no doubt leaving a few bruises in her wake and at the noise Petra shivered and clung harder onto Jane, pale hands finding the tan cheeks, sucking harshly on to the woman’s bottom lip.

Her girlfriend was all over the place. Her hands couldn’t seem to keep still and Jane could only move so much with the blonde’s hips straddling her own, rocking against her abdomen in an attempt to get herself off. It was accumulating into this mess of desperation, Petra almost crying in frustration and Jane not knowing how to make her calm down enough to actually give her pleasure. The blonde writhed and her kisses became rough, angry, her nails digging into Jane’s collarbone painfully until all at once Jane’s hand landed forcefully down onto Petra’s ass.

A loud exclamation of surprise fell from Petra’s lips as she arched away from the impact, a slight sting from Jane’s hand echoing through her body and landing in her core. Jane was equally surprised if she was being honest. She hadn’t meant to spank Petra, but she had little control over where things were going, and it had made her somewhat uncomfortable when Petra seemed so frustrated that she might cry; she only wanted to pause their activities. But looking at her lover now, identifying that dazed look in blue eyes, noticing how her chest rose and fell rapidly, and more importantly how the blonde arched back into Jane’s hand as soon as the sting ended, Jane recognized the want and the pleasure in the action.

Arching an eyebrow in intrigue, Jane carefully watched as she rose her hand again before coming down onto Petra’s ass once more with the same force. A shout of pleasure, Petra’s hands found the pillow underneath Jane and they fisted there as her thighs squeezed Jane’s hips in an attempt to get any kind of friction. Jane, out of breath at her lovers obvious pleasure, came down forcefully onto Petra’s ass once more, harder this time.

“F-fuck!” A curse cried into her ear, wet pajama shorts pressing into her abdomen, Jane immediately began to push Petra off of her body. The blonde was dazed and confused as she landed on her back, looking up at Jane with a concerned furrow in her brow before the dark-haired woman grabbed her under her arms and practically threw her up onto her knees in the middle of the bed. “On you knees, move up to the headboard,” Jane ordered, voice changing as she pushed frantically into the small of Petra’s back.

Petra immediately complied, and Jane breathed raggedly as her orders were swiftly met. Taking a moment to catch her breath, to make Petra wait and hopefully calm herself, Jane tried desperately to catch up to the what had happened. _Petra liked being spanked._ That one was obvious given how the blonde reacted. _Jane liked to spank Petra_. A lot, actually. It wasn’t so surprising that either of them liked this, Jane actually thought it was sort of cliché that they did, but they hadn’t talked about their desires in the bedroom. Sex between them was never lacking, always enjoyable, and both parties climaxed multiple times during – they hadn’t had the talk because it hadn’t been necessary yet. It was also still somewhat early on in their relationship and they hadn’t gotten there yet. But tonight had just thrown that door wide open into the land of kink.

Looking over her lover, Jane noticed the way the woman trembled, the way her fists clenched into the pillowcases. “You really like this,” Jane breathed out in disbelief, her hand gently finding the small of the blonde’s back again, enjoying the slight jump of her lover’s body. Despite the redness spreading across her lovers face, Petra answered the hidden question breathlessly with a subtle nudge of her ass in Jane’s direction. “Yes.”

Swallowing harshly at Petra’s deepened voice, it never ceased to make Jane wet, Jane’s hands found the blonde’s ass and began to knead. While she had caught up to the situation at hand, the lawyer needed confirmation on what Petra wanted; this was out of ordinary from what they usually did and she didn’t want to do anything wrong that would hurt her lover. “And you want more?” She inquired, genuinely interested as she softly began to pat the blonde’s ass-cheeks teasingly, each one sending a shiver down Petra’s spine that had the blonde arching desperately into the hands, hoping for another hint of that pain. 

“Please,” Petra rasped, glancing back at her lover and meeting Jane’s eyes as her own hand reached back to meet the darker skinned woman’s, pressing it down on her ass as soon as she made contact. “Please, I want it…” she carried off, trying to ignore the want to touch herself between her thighs, “I want it so f-fucking bad.”

And that was all Jane needed to hear.

 

 


	2. Reassurance (Spanking) Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up and conclusion to the first chapter. Give me suggestions for a kink for the next one and which POV you'd like to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoy writing this? It is significantly less stressful than anything else I've written. Maybe it's the content or maybe it's because I have freedom to write whatever I want, when I want. I feel that this is a series of sorts but it's not in chronological order? Rather, it is what we want it to be. Your comments and wants will be taking into consideration with what I feel the need to write next in this series. BUT please not that I don't do Dubious Consent or anything having to do with bodily fluids.... besides cum. Those are my hard limits.

No one could ever truthfully say that Petra Solano was weak. She’d risen from the streets of Czech Republic through sheer will, found herself in another country she knew little about, and somehow managed to capture many men’s hearts in the attempt to make something of herself. Milos was a mistake, Lachlan was a mistake, Roman was a mistake, and so was Chuck – a lineup of all the men she’d ever dated besides Rafael. She couldn’t very well regret Rafael because – ultimately – he’d given her Elsa and Ana and a large share of The Marbella, which was the first thing that Petra really felt was her own.

 

Rafael had brought forth many surprises into her life, good ones, but it had been every mistake Petra had made with Rafael and every man before him that made the crushing blow of Jane Ramos bearable. Petra had never loved anyone like she loved Jane. Period. The only relationship that came even close was her relationship with Rafael; Petra had loved him. But this love, this roiling desire she felt for Jane was in no way even close to what she’d felt for Rafael. He may have been the surrogate of her children, but Jane was the one who picked Petra up willingly, dusted her off, and found her beautiful even with the scars clearly present on her heart.

 

No one could truthfully call Petra Solano weak, but it was obvious where her soft spots lay. Her relationship with her beautiful twin girls had finally mended to a good place when things settled down after the last lawsuit. Things were unexpectedly quiet, and it gave the blonde time to connect with them, the constant stress and dread lifting away to days filled with fun and smiles with her girls. And Jane… Jane was still a little uncomfortable around her daughters, but they were all slowly warming to each other when Jane could join them for a day out or around the hotel. Lately, that time with Jane had been cut short when she was called to defend a murderer.

 

And Petra… She was proud that her girlfriend was in such a prestige position to be wanted for a case like this but it was slowly wearing her down. The night spent away from Jane reminded Petra of the dread during her final year with Rafael; the end that Petra knew was coming but taking its time. The knowledge that eventually they would grow tired of her and she would need to pull stunts here and there to get the attention she desperately craved. That feeling of increasing panic of being left alone and having to make decisions on her own. The blonde was brilliant at devising a methodical plan of destruction but when it came to bigger things in her life – like relationships or planning for the future – things tended to fall between the cracks. She was so used to someone always being there to tell her what to do or lead her in a direction that now it felt strange to have this quiet calm where she had no huge life altering decisions to make. Magda had been truly awful, taking away any choice Natalia (that girl she left in Prague) had and forcing her hand in truly terrible things. She hadn’t always been this; a large part of the way she’d turned out had been what her mother taught her. And when she wasn’t there to dictate her decisions, Milos was. And that had been truly awful because he wasn’t like her mother, who pushed her to meet some rich man so that the older woman could be taken care of. No, Milos was a terrible man who forced Petra’s hand in many things she didn’t want to be involved in. He was fearless and a monster that had haunted Petra’s dreams for so long, making her flee to America.

 

Rafael was sexy, but he wasn’t her choice, and neither was Lachlan; these men were picked by her mother as targets for Petra to seduce. And seduce she did. She’d grown to love Rafael, truly, and was content for some time when Rafael loved her in return… and then Petra lost the baby. And that had been a choice that had been taken from her as well. Yes, she had been scared when she first learned she was pregnant, but it had grown into this beautiful warmth unlike anything Petra had ever experienced. She got over most of her apprehension and was looking forward to being a far better mother than Magda had ever been. And one day… he was gone. This life inside of her was just gone and fate had taken all of those choices from her as well.

 

When Rafael was diagnosed with cancer right after her miscarriage, Petra had little choice but to suck up her own grief and be there for her friend and husband. It allowed her to push the heartache she felt to the back of her mind and focus on her ill husband. In some ways, Petra hadn’t dealt with that grief to this day. Because when Rafael went into remission he didn’t seem to be taken by Petra anymore and her attention shifted to trying to find a way to keep what she had worked for. After all, The Marbella had soon become Petra’s project, her baby if you will, and she wasn’t about to lose her share of the company. And then Jane had entered their lives and things became a lot more complicated. Long story short, choices weren’t regularly given to Petra until the big events happened.

 

In fact, the two most recent choices she had made for herself was deciding to inseminate herself with Rafael’s sperm, to carry her two beautiful twins, and to go after Jane Ramos that day after her failed romantic excursion. And now… Now things were so _quiet_. It was like their chaotic life had stalled suddenly. Ana and Elsa were thriving, Jane and Mateo were perfect, and Rafael was in good health and going strong with her friend. Petra should be ecstatic after such drama in her life!

 

But she wasn’t.

 

Internally, she was freaking out about what could go wrong without the leading hand’s she’d had before. Because Jane Ramos did not push, she did not prod, and she was incredibly patient; Petra was able to make her own decisions. And God that was terrifying! For the first time in her life she had freedom and she longed to just get rid of it in favor of some direction! She couldn’t even bury herself in the Marbella because she’d gotten the hotel exactly where she’d wanted it – there was no big plans to complete.

 

All of this led to a very stressed, anxious version of herself that turned quite clingy when Jane began to spend more and more time away from her. After all, her track record with relationships wasn’t anything to brag about and with the way she felt about Jane every insult and degrading thing her mother said came crashing back to her ears in moments of doubt. And when her lover hadn’t shown up for lunch this afternoon, something Jane tried very hard to attend usually, and then not having seen her for dinner, Petra immediately began to scheme at how she could keep her girlfriend interested, how she could keep her. Because not seeing Jane lately had left her feeling incredibly insecure and fearing that her girlfriend was losing interest.

 

Petra wouldn’t blame her. After all, she had never been with a woman and she was sure that, given her lack of sexual experience with girls, Jane could find more experienced, satisfying partners than Petra. The blonde also knew that she was not the easiest person to be with because of how she acted; her insecurities, her scathing remarks, her judgements, her manipulative and cunning nature could wear someone down. It had with all of her other partners at some point or another, after all.

 

But the scheming was halted with the crushing realization that Petra was in love with Jane Ramos and nothing would ever feel quite like this. Safe. Secure. Cared for. Maybe even loved… And if she lost that due to disinterest or something else it would crush her. It wouldn’t break her – because Petra wasn’t the type to fall prey to hardships – but it would damage her likely beyond repair.

 

After putting the girls to bed, Petra had snuck into the fridge and taken out her trusty pickles. It was a craving she got whenever she was upset after having the girls; something about the salt and brine satisfying her in a way that sweets couldn’t. After eating three of them she felt unbearably full and sat in the darkened living room for a good thirty minutes in silence until deciding that maybe her… their… bedroom was a more appropriate venue for the wallowing taking place.

 

She’d forgone a bath and instead slipped into the few yoga pants she had and a soft sleep shirt that used to be Jane’s. It was the clothes that she wore when she was feeling particularly vulnerable and sad; a comfort rather than the constant slew of sexy nightgowns and slips she usually wore. She’d gotten into bed at 10 PM, a perfectly reasonable bedtime, and stared at the ceiling before deciding on a change of scenery and rolling over to stare at the wall. Her thoughts were loud tonight, a constant slew of everything Petra had done wrong, everything she could’ve done today, everything she’d do tomorrow, and the uncertainty of her relationship.

Petra had been so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the door open or Jane moving around until the bed dipped and a warmness could be felt at her back. A long arm hesitantly reached out for her, coming to rest on her side before the feelings of insecurity and longing washed over her and she hastily reached for Jane’s hand before falling back into the comfort of the woman’s chest. Here, she felt safe. And normally her thoughts would slow until they eventually came to a halt so that she could really rest. Tonight, that wasn’t the case and the blonde squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to shut them down.

 

Jane’s voice broke the silence and Petra stilled. _I’m sorry_. It was an apology that Petra knew to be sincere and it did help, a tiny piece of anxiety slipping away until breathing became the slightest bit easier. She appreciated the way Jane didn’t offer excuses or placating, in a lot of ways it made her apologies easier for Petra to accept as sincere. Rafael had always followed apologies up with an excuse or doting early on in their relationship before he stopped caring whether she forgave him or not; Jane never did that. She responded with an acceptance of the apology easily, a soft _‘I know’_ leaving her lips as her lover nosed into her blonde hair and tickled her ear with her breath and the tip of her nose. A small chill made her tremble in Jane’s arms, her ears being very sensitive.

 

Still, her silence must have been found lacking because all of a sudden Jane was admitting something she hadn’t before. Jane Ramos was **_in love_** with Petra Solano? Jane was in love with Petra Solano.  ‘She loves me?’ A thought, unsure of what she’d heard, Petra laid silent and still hoping beyond hope that Jane would follow up with something because Petra was positive she had imagined what she’d just heard. The brunette did not disappoint. **_‘I’ll love you more tomorrow than I did yesterday.’ _** It was sincere, Petra could hear it in her voice. It was everything.

 

That admission left her bursting inside, filled to the brim with her feelings and anxieties. Jane Ramos loved her. Jane _fucking_ Ramos  L O V E D her, Petra Solano. Why? Immediately that question took the forefront place in her mind but she tried not to let it take over what was happening here. Filled with that feeling, not being able to recognize it but knowing that it was incredibly overwhelming, Petra sought comfort in Jane’s mouth and hastily turned over to roll on top of her lover.

 

Jane had amazing lips and she was one of the best kissers that Petra had ever kissed. Usually, when they made out Petra was able to keep the doubts and pressing anxiety to the recesses of her mind. Tonight they were practically screaming, making the blonde desperate for some type of relief that she couldn’t quite find. Her moves hasty, begging to be comforted, her hand found the woman’s abs before her nails dug into sensitive skin on Jane’s abdomen, her lover hissing, and a soft growl of warning expressed inside Petra’s mouth her answering. Clenching her thighs tighter around her lover’s hips, a small bit of pressure between her legs at the noises Jane had made, there was something so enticing and delicious about the primitive nature sex could bring.

 

Two lionesses meeting in the middle and battling for dominance until Petra would inevitably, gratefully secede to being fucked into submission by her lover. It was delicious, truly, and Petra had never been equally matched in her ferocious need to be conquered than Jane wanted to conquer her. It was an all-consuming hunger that ate at their insides until they’re claws found one another skin and cut in, until their teeth met each other’s necks and their lips clacked against each other roughly, painfully. Some nights were far more painful than others; those were led by Petra. Jane never hurt her without Petra hurting her first, a signal that she wanted it rougher, harder until she screamed and came so many times that she couldn’t possibly orgasm again. It was wonderful. It was freeing. It was desperately what she needed tonight.

 

So, when Jane’s hand came down to slap her ass and that delicious pain shot its way through her body, Petra wanted to get on her knees and worship her lover who had just, unknowingly, silenced every anxiety and fear that Petra had. A stillness entered the room and those feelings, those horrible clawing feelings, came back with a vengeance that had Petra arching into Jane’s hand on her ass, on the verge of begging to be spanked again. Her lover, once again, did not disappoint and this time it was a harder hit than the last; it made her eyes roll back and her back arch until her body pressed into Jane fully. Another slap left her moaning, squeezing her eyes shut at the pulsing coming from between her legs, she felt as if she could cry from the sudden release of her anxiety. And this gorgeous, suddenly primitive being had given her that; her lover, her other half, her equal. Petra had never felt more connected or equal to Jane than right now, with the woman’s hand coming forcefully down onto her ass.

 

Suddenly being pushed off, Petra whined a pitiful sound at being denied what she wanted and a fear of Jane denying her that pleasure rose inside of her. But Jane’s orders came through loud and clear and Petra was hastily complied, pushing herself up until she could grab the expensive headboard and arch her ass out for her girlfriend, on her knees in front of her partner. At the pause, Petra’s hands fell from the headboard and fisted into the pillowcases, the blonde fighting for control of her neediness while Jane tried desperately to catch up to her. The question was almost missed by how loud Petra’s breathing had become but luckily, she caught it enough to enthusiastically murmur a yes. The question of consent brought a soft smile to her features, her ass arching into Jane’s hand as one of her own shot back to gently squeeze the lawyers in acceptance as she voiced her approval of what she wanted.

 

When Jane didn’t move fast enough for Petra’s liking, her head tilted to gaze over her shoulder at her dazed girlfriend. “Please,” she was not above begging to get what she wanted, “Please, I want it…” She carried off, squeezing her thighs together as a powerful pulse between her legs made her shake. “I want it so fucking bad!” And she did, she really did. Her pants were quickly becoming stifling, her face red and her chest flushing in arousal, her breathing and heart rate off the charts in her excitement. Jane seemed obliged to give her what she needed, thankfully, because suddenly Petra’s yoga pants were being pulled down along with her underwear. Bare ass exposed to the cool air, Petra clearly made out her girlfriends gasp of surprise and had to glance back to see what had caused the pause in the removal of her pants.

 

Petra had pale skin, especially pale next to Jane, and there was only an inkling of bronze beneath that paleness. Because of that all the spankings she’d received thus far had her ass flushed a brilliant shade of pink, which had clearly taken her lover’s fascination. Darkened, lust filled eyes glanced up at her before narrowing dangerously. A hand harshly pulled her hair, Petra immediately groaning at the forceful action as her head was pulled back and pushed forward so that her eyes found the headboard once more. Jane’s hand left a bruising grip onto her hips then, possessing them as her own and pulling her ass back until she got into a more relaxed position which put the arch in her back as less severe. A soft moan of appreciation, of thankfulness fell from the blonde’s lips in affection as her lover made sure she was comfortable. The headboard had been a little too close for comfort and had caused her to hunch slightly into herself and this position, stretched out with Jane behind her, made her relax boneless into the bed.

 

Nails scraped down her back, leaving Petra to cry out in huffed little breaths and whimpers, bringing forth a lovely flush where each nail bit into her skin. Those talented hands followed the line of her spine, pressing deliciously into the knots there, pausing at each vertebrae and messaging there, each time making Petra’s blue eyes roll back into her head and sink farther into the mattress. “Fuck…” she wasn’t even aware that she was practically sobbing her pleasure into the duvet, but every time Jane found another knot, it was worked with precision until the pressure between her legs drew to a crescent and she felt as if she could cum for her girlfriend with the slightest brush of fingertips against her clit. Pale hands reaching up to grab onto anything for composure, finding pillowcases which she fisted, every knot was worked out of her spine until her girlfriend’s hands were falling onto her lower back and digging in there, making her cry out in several harsh breaths and reach back until her own hand landed on Jane’s, fumbled for a moment, before her nails dug into the woman’s forearm and held on for dear life.

 

“Please, please, please, please…” She didn’t even know what she was begging for at this point, but something had to give as she felt herself tensing in an impending orgasm without being touched. It was a small climax that had her stiffening into the suddenness of it and quickly trembling back into her lover’s hand when it was over. Jane’s lips found her lower back then, teeth sinking in as the brunette groaned loud and low in her throat as Petra came in her arms. Deft, talented fingers snuck down between her thighs, Petra thighs immediately snapping shut and holding them there before they worked their way up to her cunt. The blonde was crying, tears falling down her nose and into the comforter below, and if she was fingered now she didn’t know what she might do.

 

Jane, attentive and soft, immediately had her arm up and around Petra’s neck, gently picking her up and briefly impeding her oxygen until the blonde was nestled into the space atop the lawyer’s thighs. Petra sank back into her girlfriend’s heated body, an apology on her lips for catching Jane’s hand. “I’m sorry,” breathless she murmured and tried to relax the death grip she had on the bronze appendage. Jane immediately shushed her and held her tighter, arm moving from around Petra’s neck to wrap into her t-shirt at her chest, holding her securely so she didn’t fall forward. “So good, baby…” Encouragement was whispered reverently into her ear as several kisses were pressed to the back of her neck slowly. “You are so good, so incredible...” And something about those words, that kind of praise, had Petra’s thighs falling open for her lover’s hand. Glancing down as she felt movement between her legs, Petra pulsed with arousal at the abundance of wetness she could make out from between her own legs. She’d never been this wet in her entire life and Jane’s hand practically slipped when they reached the apex of her thighs.

 

Breath stalling in her chest at the sudden touch to her cunt, her skin broke out into a flush that had little to do with the pleasure and more to do with the overwhelming pressure of not breathing. “Breathe,” an order, soft and serious, broached the silence and immediately Petra was gasping for breath as soft kisses of encouragement were pressed to her shoulder. “Keep breathing,” Jane’s voice was so deep, Petra felt like she was melting in it. Wanting to feel closer to her lover, whose hand was stalled and resting atop of her cunt, Petra reached back until she could grasp the back of Jane’s head, the brunette’s chin falling into the space between her neck and collarbone as she arched a certain way that made it available for them to both see how wet Petra was, how every minuscule move of Jane’s hand had her trembling and her abdomen clenching. Jane, ever the concerned partner, immediately furrowed her brow and kept her hand still for the time being, Petra adjusting to the pressure.

 

“Do you want me to rub your clit?” It was a question, a concerned one as they both glanced down to focus on how stiff the bundle of nerves was, visible from here because of how aroused she was and how her legs were spread. “I don’t think I can,” Petra shook her head, her clit feeling so stiff and sensitive that the slightest pressure of Jane’s hand had her closing her thighs tightly. “Inside, please,” she wanted to be filled, however, and knew that Jane could get her off that way. “Okay baby,” Jane breathed into her ear, hand falling down until two fingers poised at her entrance and she once again stiffened and held her breath. “Breathe,” another order, one she immediately followed, her breathing only hitching as the first knuckle of Jane’s fingers sank into her. Eyes rolling back into her head at the filling of being perfectly filled, having Jane two fingers buried between her legs, Petra immediately sank down onto their lengths.

 

Sighing contently, a sob of relief falling from her as she caught sight of Jane’s fingers buried inside of her until Petra was resting in the palm of her hand. Her girlfriend couldn’t move very much in this position with Petra’s weight on her but every minuscule thrust of her fingers left the blonde breathing heavily, eyes rolling back, mouth agape in pleasure. Wanting her lover to feel an akin of this pleasure, Petra brought her fingers up to her own mouth and got them wet before sneaking her hand back and finding the apex of her girlfriend thighs before slipping between them and finding her clit.

 

The spit hadn’t been necessary because Jane was almost as drenched as Petra was, but it was a nice thought. The lawyer’s teeth finding a pale shoulder before sinking in, they moved in tangent with one another, working up towards a shared climax. Jane was the first to cum, her fingers stalling inside of Petra as she began to shake and hold the woman to her chest tighter. She was highly sensitive and worked up with watching and touching Petra so only a few strokes of Petra’s expert fingers worked her up so much that she fell off that edge and moaned loudly, stifled only by the tight grip her teeth had on Petra’s shoulder. Petra, taking charge of her own pleasure while her girlfriend was otherwise preoccupied, began to shift and get herself off with Jane’s fingers still buried inside of her. It only took a few strokes for the brunette to come back to herself and thrusting inside of Petra with a force that hadn’t been present earlier. The pace and force had Petra’s nails gripping onto the arms holding her, a guttural growl being expressed loudly between her teeth, everything halted as she began to pulse and tighten around Jane’s fingers. The orgasm was incredibly intense, Jane’s fingers stalling right over her g-spot, and it had Petra crying in relief by the time it was over.

 

Wracked with aftershocks, Petra couldn’t move and so Jane had maneuvered her onto her side, carefully keeping her thighs apart so as to not overstimulate her lover. Several soft kisses were pressed to her face, she could feel before there was a dip in the bed and her lover disappeared from view. When she came back to herself later, sleepily opening her eyes, there was a wet cool cloth being pressed onto her cheeks and forehead. It felt wonderful and Petra relaxed against Jane’s chest, her own heart feeling full to bursting with the love she felt for this incredible woman. She felt a sense of calm and almost a… downward kind of feeling. Like climbing this hill and then immediately beginning the descent downwards. It left this strange feeling of sadness in her chest but it was made better by Jane’s attentiveness and a small smile curled her lips as she breathed deeply as her lover offered her juice, which she hastily drank because she was so thirsty, and went back to cleaning her up; wiping the rest of her face, underneath her breasts before following down until she cleaned between Petra’s thighs, amusement dancing in her gaze at every little jump the woman made whilst she was working.

 

Petra felt loved, secure, safe. Those thoughts and anxieties would creep in tomorrow but for now everything was blissfully quiet. And when Jane insisted on cooling down before they cuddled, Petra didn’t find it odd or insecurity-inducing at all, she simply respected her partners needs and contented herself with holding her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come yell at me on tumblr: eternalnicwrites.tumblr.com (It's super fucking gay).
> 
> FUN FACT: Did you know that BDSM really helps against anxiety? It does. It's mindfulness (something they teach you when you go to therapy with an actual well-rounded therapist) - which is focusing on the moment, on experience by experience in minute detail, calming yourself the fuck down - the present, not the future is the motto. And who can think about the million things they worry about when they're being spanked by Jane Ramos? No one and certainly not Petra.


	3. Maundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maundy: a religious ceremony of feet washing. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter. There's more dialogue here than I feel comfortable writing - dialogue is not my strong suit at all and I always feel super insecure about it for whatever reason. Maybe its because I'm quiet in real life. 
> 
> I wanted to hint at Jane's background in this story, however, and this idea would not leave me alone. Whatever the show says about Jane's background, I'm going to make up one that I think fits Jane's character. I notice in the show how Petra is big on revealing her feelings, even when she's scared, to Jane but Jane always holds back. 
> 
> If you'd like a second chapter for this little ritual where they actually do it then let me know; I picture it like 'soft girlfriends laying on the couch together, pampering each others feet and then arguing over what nail color to paint.' So if that sounds like your cup of tea then let me know. There will be tea spilt - just saying - because the whole "Jane is so basic" thing was so funny to me and they seem like judgemental girlfriends who just talk a bunch of shit to each other about people they know? A one true match.

The Ramos family is Roman Catholic.

 

Jane doesn’t hold with religion because she’s much too practical for that. However, lately there’s something she just can’t get out of her mind, memories that Jane has tried desperately to forget because they contain her father. Jane doesn’t speak about her father and Petra doesn’t know anything about Jane’s parentage other than her mother, something that Jane wants to keep a secret. It’s not because her past is wrought with shady things like most of Petra's, no, her secrets are much more mundane and clichéd. It isn’t because she doesn’t believe that Petra will understand – Jane knows that rough parentage is a concept Petra understands greatly, unfortunately. Rather, Jane doesn’t want to delve into those stories about her father because they still hurt all these years later.

 

But those memories keep coming back to haunt her; especially now with Petra’s feet lying on her lap as they watch some mundane show. Petra’s feet are attractively feminine, subtle lines of blood vessels, bone and tendon underneath soft skin that smells like the peach cream Petra uses daily. Her toes are evenly spaced and without flaw, an orderly line from tallest to smallest, and her toenails are always painted or at least lacquered with clear polish. Petra wears so many heels that her arch is particularly pronounced and Jane finds that this place is one of the more sensitive on Petra’s feet; she squirms when the brunette run the tips of her fingers in the divot before pulling her feet back defensively every time.

 

Petra’s feet have become something of an obsession for Jane – especially lately. When she was small, her father used to wash her mother’s feet every night on Thursday’s after church before she did the same with his. Jane thought it was incredibly odd, this weird thing that her parents did, but she’d never asked about the tradition. Not until much later when she learned what it was through her own research because it was rarely practiced in church.

 

Maundy is a Roman Catholic and sometimes Christian ritual performed at church by a priest and by couples. It has a long biblical history, but Jane was more interested in the romance meanings now than any of that nonsense. To participate in Maundy as a couple is to admit worship, love, and commitment to one another for the rest of your life. To kiss one’s feet is to admit humility and worship, to submit to someone.

 

And Jane Ramos wanted to submit to Petra Solano.

 

She was dominant by nature, sure, but sometimes her feelings for Petra grew into this tidal wave of feeling and she fought it off. If she could protect herself from harm – emotionally or otherwise – then she would do it. Her father walked out on her once, told her he never wanted to see her again, and she couldn’t take that kind of rejection from Petra. Jane couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing Petra so much that she no longer wanted to be with her, especially if it had to do with who she was as a person. So rather than admit that she was madly, completely in love with Petra Solano, that Petra would one day hopefully be Jane’s wife, Jane hid her true feelings from the blonde.

 

A hypocrite in that Jane didn’t want any secrets between the two of them, had even gone out of her way to talk about the other Jane knowing about Petra’s feelings before JR did, Jane was disappointed in her own cowardice for the same reason Petra had been afraid to tell her. Yes, Jane knew that Petra was in love with her – that was obvious because Petra looked at her as if she put the stars in the sky, or held Petra’s whole world in her hands, and she went out of her way to make Jane happy. But to admit her own love, to open herself up to ridicule and disappointment again was something that scared Jane so much that she clammed up and didn’t divulge in speaking of her own feelings. This had been the result of several fights and breakups in her past; she just couldn’t let go enough to trust that they wouldn’t hurt her. But Petra…

 

There was _no one_ like Petra. Petra was unlike anyone Jane had ever met – that was what attracted Jane to her so much. Because of this, thoughts of Maundy and trust, commitment and a future between the two of them would not leave Jane alone. She’d even been distracted at work thinking about all of these things and it was slowly taking a toll on her. Petra had noticed, of course she had, and asked her about it over dinner but Jane had insisted that she was fine. Petra had let it go in favor of trusting Jane to talk about it when she was ready, which was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Jane, but likely knowing that Jane wouldn’t talk about it until it truly bothered her enough to mention it.

 

But tonight, didn’t have to be like that. It could be different. They’re entire relationship could be different… Different from anything either of them had before.

 

“Petra.” Jane didn’t actively decide to get the woman’s attention but it happened and blue eyes were soon focused on her. Heart beating loudly in her chest, the lawyer held Petra’s feet close to her chest, having been rubbing them absentmindedly as her girlfriend watched television before bed, Jane blinked several times as that concerned crease followed a frown.

 

“Jane, is everything okay?” Petra moved forward to grab the remote for the TV before it was muted in favor of their conversation. Jane could tell that she was worried as the blonde immediately reached out for the comfort of holding the black-haired woman’s hand. Latching onto that request, Jane held Petra’s hand gently.

 

“Can I wash your feet?” It was awkward and rough, and Jane immediately wanted to take it back as she watched the blonde’s brow furrow farther and her face scrunch into a truly confused expression. “What?” Almost sounding shocked by the question, Petra immediately began to try and pull her feet from Jane’s grasp. “Oh my God, Jane, I’m sorry if you told me that they smelled I would have-“ Her girlfriend was concerned that she’d had a rare day when her feet smelled foul and Jane quickly latched onto an ankle to bring to her lips, pressing several kisses to the skin there until Petra’s fears silenced into a patient but clearly confused expression.

 

“Your feet don’t smell,” it was obviously not what the blonde thought she’d hear because that furrow between her eyebrows grew deeper as she waited for a full explanation. Sighing, disappointed in herself at the clumsy request she’d made, Jane drew herself up on the couch, letting Petra’s feet go so that she could sit crossed-legged in front of her girlfriend. Petra immediately mirrored her position before they leaned toward one another, their hands finding the small space between their bodies and playing with one another as silence descended upon them, Petra waiting patiently for Jane’s explanation. Jane loved that – Petra was impatient with everyone else besides her and the twins.

 

“I come from a family of very religious individuals,” Jane began, eyes focused on playing out a pattern upon Petra’s palm, feeling Petra’s curious and intense gaze upon her face. “Roman Catholic, to be more precise. And growing up – before my father left us – he used to wash my mother’s feet every Thursday before she inevitably did the same for him. I used to think it was strange that they did that until I learned what it meant.” Glancing up to meet her girlfriends gaze, she could tell some of the confusion had seeped away but there still seemed to be some questions the woman had. “But Jane, you’re not religious,” Petra deadpanned, and yeah, she wasn’t. But this didn’t only have to do with religion and she needed to explain that.

 

“You’re right, I’m not religious,” hand raising to push short locks behind Petra’s ear, smiling when the woman leaned into the soft touch, Jane found no judgement in her lover’s eyes at the odd foot-fetish-y request. “This is less about religion and more about you and I,” here, Petra looked adorably confused again but nodded encouragingly. “To wash someone’s feet in the Roman Catholic religion means several different things. But to wash romantic partners feet means…” Pausing, Jane sighed, her shoulders lowered to their final resting place, simply giving into the need to be honest and tell Petra how she felt. “It’s a promise to always try to make the relationship work, to love and to cherish and to take care of your lover. To worship the ground they walk on, literally, and to do whatever you can to make their journey bearable and happy. To walk through the dark times and the good times and to promise to never waver in the faith they have in the relationship. And I want that with you, Petra,” Jane couldn’t stop once she’d gotten started, not when there was a shocked blonde with tears in her eyes and a stunned smile on her face. “I want everything with you, honestly. I’ve wanted everything with you from the moment you told me you wanted to be serious – I was just afraid to say it. I was afraid because you could shatter me, and I don’t want to be hurt. But I want to be in this, Petra. I want to be all the way in and invest my heart into our future because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I want to do so many things with you, Petra…” 

 

Breathless, Jane’s own eyes were filled with tears as she watched her lovers expression go from confused, shocked, adoring, affectionate, lust-filled, and then settling somewhere on ecstatic. Petra jumped forward suddenly, sending Jane off balance and into the couch cushions with the blonde atop her. Slightly tanned hands found her face and pulled until their lips met in a passionate kiss which left them both breathless. Immediately, their tongues found one another, their lips crashing as they were overcome with the need to connect physically. Jane had fisted Petra’s shirt as the blonde’s kisses moved from her lips, tracing over her cheeks, her jaw, her chin and finally to her neck before her hands somehow wedged between the couch and Jane’s back, crushing the lawyers body to hers as close and as hard as she could.

“Yes! Yes, you can, we can, anything you want.” Petra ecstatically explained in a rush, that adorkable smile rendering Jane speechless for a moment as she recognized that face. **_I_** _really **like you.**_ That same goofy, soft grin claimed the blonde’s lips, making Jane’s heart beat faster as she leaned down and pressed several kisses to Petra’s face. “I love you so much, Petra,” Jane murmured, holding the woman tightly to her torso, “I love you so so so much…” Nuzzling the woman’s nose as she pulled back, Jane took in the desire in blue eyes before they darkened and focused on her lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” murmuring over and over again, Petra brought her lips down onto Jane’s, grinding down into the woman below her as her need grew. Breaking away from the kiss, she voiced her desire and hoped that it would be met head on with Jane’s own to form an explosion of mind-blowing sex. “Take me to bed.”

 

Like Jane needed to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments and on my tumblr: eternalnicwrites.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Also.... Anal, yay or nay? Who knows, we might explore it (properly, scientifically because safe sex is good sex and fanfics don't seem to let people know that they have to prepare for anal and you can't just go in there sticking stuff in places, you know?). I am open to the idea BUT only if you guys want me to include a prompt on that.


	4. A Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter by far - so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit man. I did not mean to make this chapter THAT long but... it happened. Hope you guys enjoy xx

“There is no way her boobs are real.” Jane insisted as she went through the growing collection of nail polish, Petra’s perfect feet in her lap, toenails waiting to be painted. “When I picked the girls up from school two weeks ago, those things were solid B+ cups. Today they’d jumped to DD, I didn’t even recognize her because they were so close to her chin.” Petra cackled, Jane following until they were leaning into the couch together, cheeks red from laughter.

 

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you looked at her boobs and noticed the change in size,” Petra said this while issuing a jealous glare in Jane’s direction, to which the cocky lawyer through a smirk and a wink. “Maybe she’s pregnant! I doubt it, she did probably get plastic surgery – she seems the type – but I’m just implying that I gained two cup sizes with the twins.” At this, Jane glanced up in interest to the boobs in question, trying to imagine Petra with bigger breasts, a slightly glazed look coming into her eye at the picture. A sudden snapping of fingers in front of her eyes drew her out of her stupor and she glanced up to her girlfriend who wore a proud smirk and was adamantly shaking her head. “Don’t even think about it, JR,” Jane huffed at the use of her nickname and pinched Peter’s small toe in warning, a soft squeak following the action that had Jane grinning. “I am not getting pregnant just so you can have the gift of bigger boobs!” Petra finished, pointing at Jane who teasingly bit the air at Petra’s finger until it was drawn back protectively to the woman’s chest.

 

“While it’s a very tempting offer, love, I can’t picture myself with a baby and your breasts are amazing as they are. The girls are more than enough for me,” in fact, they could be quite the handful, but Jane adored them once they’d gotten to know each other a bit more. “I hope she’s not pregnant; her kid is a nightmare! He’s the one who pushed Ana last week, the one who Elsa punched in the face?” Jane supplied, Petra’s eyes narrowing in immediate dislike as she put two and two together. “Fuck that kid, little bastard.” Jane cursed the child before holding up a bottle of pink polish for Petra’s approval, to which she shook her head before picking up one of her favorites and trading it out.

 

Getting Petra’s feet into position, Jane carefully applied the polish while Petra lay with her legs as still as possible. “Are we going to that banquet on Saturday?” The blonde inquired, running a nail filer over her fingernails and wondering at which dress she’d pick for the occasion; maybe the tight black one that Jane couldn’t help but stare at her chest in. She didn’t need huge boobs, Jane seemed more than content with hers, like she said.

 

The lawyer mumbled, making a face at the thought of spending time there. “It’s just going to be a bunch of stuffy old men, women who all wear the same type of perfume – you know, the one old ladies wear – and mediocre food and drink. No one throws a banquet quite like Petra Solano,” she dealt her lover a compliment, Petra’s eyes lighting up in delight as she caught Jane’s, noticing the sincerity in them. “No one does anything as well as Petra Solano,” Jane tested, watching Petra lick her lips slowly and her blue eyes darken. Smirking, the lawyer filed that piece of information away for later; a praise kink seemed right up Petra’s alley.

 

“So, we’re not going to be in attendance?” Petra asked, clearing her throat to hide her suddenly deep voice. Jane didn’t buy it, obviously, and pair of dark eyebrows wiggled suggestively up at her to which Petra held her middle finger up childishly and stuck her tongue out. It made Jane laugh, Petra took that as success as she watched her girlfriend go back to working on her toes.

 

“Unfortunately, I have to be in attendance if I want the evidence I need for this case,” Jane frowned, thinking of what measures she’d have to take to find what she’d needed, “I’m hoping to scope out the room for anyone I can badger for information – there’s a certain type.” Finished with Petra’s toenails, she gently patted the woman’s ankle to let her know not to move as she switched to the other foot. “But you don’t have to come, it’s going to be awful.” She stated as she tightened the lid on the bottle and shook it gently.

 

“But I can make it less awful for you,” Petra suggested, her voice full of seduction as she ran her finished foot along Jane’s thigh teasingly. Jane, however, was not amused. “If you ruin those toenails, I swear to God, I’m going to spank you.” The lawyer warned, locking eyes seriously with her suddenly silent blonde who met her own with challenge and intrigue.

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” The blonde teased, foot not stopping the gentle rubbing. Jane, used to her lover’s beautiful games and seduction techniques, was taken back to a memory months ago; ‘ **That wouldn’t be the first line you’ve crossed.** ’ A deepened laugh fell from Jane’s lips as her hand tightened in warning on Petra’s ankle, the woman arching into the stronger grip, but still being careful with her toes.

 

“Such a naughty girl,” Jane commented in encouragement, shaking her head in affection as her free hand traveled up Petra’s calf to her thigh where it was met with Petra’s fingers entwining with her own, the nail filer forgotten on the couch somewhere. “Your naughty girl,” Petra insisted, relishing the quite moan that fell from Jane’s lips at the declaration, a smile curling her lips.

 

“You’re my naughty girl? No one else’s?” Jane mocked, knowing that Petra was hers but wanting her to say it because she knew the blonde got off on it. “No one else’s. I only want to be your naughty girl.” Petra insisted, firm in her decision and delighted with their play so far, blue eyes sparkling bright in pleasure. Jane’s eyes locked on her lips as the blonde bit them teasingly, knowing how it rose Jane’s ire – Petra liked to tease and _loved_ getting punished for it.

 

Two could play at that game.

 

The raven-haired girl continued to shake the bottle gently, a soft clicking noise in the room, before she uncapped it and went to work on Petra’s other foot. The blonde in question huffed in annoyance at being ignored, the corner of Jane’s lips curling a teensy bit at the childish way her girlfriend crossed her arms over her chest in displeasure, sulking. Normally, Jane would pay as much attention to Petra as the woman allowed but occasionally she would leave the girl wanting, waiting until Petra took things into her own hands or begged. It was a fun game to play with her lover – seeing who could hold out longer with the teasing passing back and forth between them. Petra won almost every time. Her lover played dirty and everything the blonde did never ceased to amaze and excite Jane.

 

Glancing up, Jane swallowed hard as she noticed the scheming look in her lover’s eyes, a slight stiffening of Petra’s legs to apply pressure between her legs. She would have missed the small smirk of accomplishment – Petra having come up with a plan – if she hadn’t been watching the blonde as closely as she had. Jane paused, the devious blonde throwing blue eyes across the couch at her and batting her eyelashes innocently. Wary of what her girlfriend had planned, knowing that she would succumb to whatever game Petra wanted to play as she couldn’t ignore her after a certain point, Jane’s eyes narrowed before hesitantly dragging back to Petra’s feet to continue applying the paint.

 

A minute or two had gone by, Jane having relaxed slightly as Petra hesitated to put her plan into motion, before the lawyer noticed movement across from her. Glancing up, Petra had the button of her shorts undone, a dare in her eyes as they met Jane’s. “What do you think you’re doing?” The lawyer inquired, not hindering her girlfriend in the slightest as her knees raised to her torso and she shimmied carefully out of her shorts, being careful with the wet paint on her toes.

 

“Teasing you,” Petra answered, deep voice made deeper by her plans. Jane’s eyes fluttered shut and her lips longed to move along the soft skin of Petra’s calves, thighs, and in between her legs. Jane could be made wet by just Petra’s voice. The way her lover pronounced her words carefully, always taking the long way around and never using contractions, her accent and her tone of voice was liquid silk to Jane’s ears. Petra, unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately depending on the day), knew about this little kink of hers and had taken to whispering Czech in her ears when the blonde fucked her; it made Jane cum far harder than any other time, almost making her prefer penetration rather than Petra’s tongue between her legs.

 

When Petra settled back down, her underwear conveniently being left on the floor with her shorts, the blonde made herself comfortable on the couch. Laying back down where she was, she carefully presented Jane with her feet and shimmied down until she rested comfortably against the pillow under her head. Jane watched on and admired her lovers body. Petra was incredibly soft underneath her clothes. Jane worshipped each and every curve on the blonde’s body any chance she got. Jane spent a better part of an hour last night just licking and kissing Petra’s hips and thighs, throwing some bites in there as well because she just couldn’t help herself. Petra was fucking perfect.

 

Thankfully, Jane only had three toenails to go before she could leave them alone to dry because her concentration was being pulled in two different directions. It only got worse when beautiful pale hands began to creep along their own body, Petra trailing her fingertips over her stomach, the tops of her thighs before trailing back up over her breasts. Jane cleared her throat, suddenly feeling very warm and finished one more toe before moving onto the last two. She was working on the smallest one when Petra let out a soft moan that had Jane’s eyes snapping away from her work and locking onto the woman’s hand.

 

Petra’s fingers had found their way between her legs, the blonde teased herself by running the pads of her fingers in wide circles outside of her pussy. Jane had the mind to cap the nail polish before she carelessly threw it into the bin with the others. A pink tongue snuck out as the lawyer leaned back against the armrest behind her back to watch the show.

 

Petra moved slowly, enjoying the way Jane’s eyes never left between her legs as she parted her lips and snuck a finger down to gather some of the wetness there before spreading it up to her clit where she circled herself with a soft hum of delight. Jane could feel an answering heat spread between her legs as Petra played with herself, teasing herself until her fingers worked at the hardened bud that brought her the most pleasure. Jane could make out the sounds of Petra’s heavy breathing as she gathered more wetness before circling herself again, her breathing hitching here and there. Jane never once took her eyes away from Petra’s hand, her own palms falling down onto the woman’s legs to softly stroke them up and down.

 

When Petra drew close enough that Jane could make out the tell-tale crinkle in her brow, the soft keening moans in the back of her throat, and the way her hips snapped up to put more pressure between her legs, Jane’s hands rose quickly before snapping down with a soft slap onto Petra’s calves. The blonde jumped, a sound of surprise falling from her lips – Jane was ever thankful that the girls were with Rafael tonight. She planned to make Petra scream.

 

“Stop,” Jane ordered, voice firm as Petra sneered in defiance and kept circling herself. “Petra,” Jane warned, nails rising as far as they could up Petra’s calf before they slid down with purpose, leaving red streaks in their wake. Petra shivered in pleasure at the small burning sensation and slowed, contemplating her lover’s orders. She was so close and Jane had worked her up to this shiver, wet and wanting mess and to stop now…

 

“You want to be my girl, don’t you?” That had Petra’s attention, her head snapping up and her blue eyes wide at attention as she huffed out a calming breath before her fingers drew to a stop. A whine fell from the blonde’s lips and she shifted uncomfortably, glaring across the couch at Jane who sat there smug as her girlfriend had done what she’d asked. They hadn’t experimented with orgasm denial, but Jane knew that Petra got off on being told what to do in the bedroom, which gave her the courage to continue with her inquiry for tonight’s game.

 

“My girl doesn’t cum without asking, Petra,” Jane taunted, shaking her head as she dark eyes took in the blonde’s wet pussy, a satisfied smirk on her face at the red flush there. “And you want to be my girl, right?” Petra immediately nodded before Jane had even finished with the question, a pale hand hastily reaching for the lawyers own before clamping down, as if the thought of not being Jane’s was crushing. Jane, knowing that her lover was particularly sensitive to any thoughts of her leaving, brought that hand up to her mouth and pressed several kisses onto her lover’s palm, fingers and wrist before taking Petra’s wet fingers into her mouth and sucking.

 

Humming contently at the taste of her girlfriend, Jane sat up and positioned herself closer to Petra, her own legs crossing underneath herself. Continuing to suck on Petra’s fingers, noticing the glazed stare that her girlfriend had on her lips, Jane brought her own thumb up to run through the woman’s center. Bucking instinctively into the pressure of Jane’s thumb, Petra groaned high in her throat at the sensation of fingers tracing soft circles over her clit, making her shiver. “Please Jane,” Petra begged, her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink and her legs opening willingly for her lover to move faster, harder.

 

“Please what?” The lawyer heard her own voice but it was so deep with her own desire that she barely recognized it. Petra shook as it caught in her own ears before she bore down onto the thumb still circling teasingly around where she needed it most. “Please make me cum, please make me cum,” Petra’s fingers fell away from Jane’s face and fisted themselves into the couch cushion underneath her, watching the muscles in her lover’s arms flex with her soft movements. This torture wasn’t hard or fast enough for her to cum – Jane was only circling her clit most of the time with the occasional swipe over it that had her jumping – and all it succeeded in doing was rile her up and make her incredibly sensitive. “Fuck…” Petra sobbed in frustration, her hands coming up to grab at her own hair as she growled and pushed herself away from the relentless teasing between her legs. It was quickly becoming too much, that teasing pressure, and Jane noticed, of course she did, and the hand between her legs slowed until it stopped. Petra breathed a sigh of relief, her clit throbbing with want and her opening seeping with wetness and ran a hand over her face before her eyes opened and sought Jane’s own.

 

Petra was very wet. Jane could make out the glistening between her lips from the closed view of her slit but if they pushed forward now it wouldn’t be exactly pleasurable – or as pleasurable anyway – for her lover. Jane had intentionally wound Petra up to the sensitive level she was currently at because she had her own plan of seduction for tonight. “Such a good girl,” the raven-haired woman muttered, eyes glancing up and meeting gorgeous dark blue. Eyes shining with affection, Jane kept eye contact as she bent to press a soft kiss to Petra’s calf, nuzzling into soft sweet-smelling skin, a soft sigh of contentment falling from her lips. “Talk to me, baby.” The lawyer requested, eyes never leaving the blonde whose chest rose and fell slower but still rapidly.

 

“Too sensitive,” Petra complained, shaking her head in sorrow that she couldn’t cum yet. A soft gruff laugh escaped Jane as she watched the petulant pout begin to form on her lover’s face, silenced when Petra through a nasty glare down at her. “You did this on purpose,” Petra accused, knowing the answer and allowing, wanting, the outcome but letting Jane know that it still sucked to be denied. Jane, ever the arrogant son-of-a-bitch, _smiled_ up at Petra and raised her eyebrows cockily.

 

“Sucks to be left out wet, doesn’t it?” Jane taunted, a sliver of something dark flashing across her eyes. Petra lay silent until a soft slap echoed through the room, her pale hand coming down onto Jane’s arm as a thought struck her. “THIS IS FOR YESTERDAY ISN’T IT?” Petra exclaimed loudly, blue eyes alight with anger as she met Jane’s smiling eyes with a malice of her own.

 

“You’re damn right it is,” Jane laughed before her teeth found Petra’s calf, biting down and listening to the grunt of satisfaction from above. The blonde’s hand found her dark hair and pulled harshly until Jane let go, a dark hickey forming on pale skin. A soft slap landed on her cheek, playful and not at all hurtful, before a cry of outrage echoed through the apartment and Jane’s deep laugh rang out.

 

“You’re such a bitch!” Petra exclaimed, remembering the scheme she’d pulled yesterday. Jane had to work late, and Petra had come to bring her lunch. Only the raven-haired beauty looked so good that she couldn’t help seducing her into a couple of rounds before she went back home. Only, Petra recalled that Jane wasn’t going to be home until much, much later and they wouldn’t get to play… So, she’d taken matters into her own hands and exacted revenge by working her girlfriend up and leaving her high and not so dry. Now she was paying for it.

 

“I’m a bitch?” Jane asked with mirth in her eyes as she poked the woman’s side in surprise. “You started this.” She reminded Petra, the blonde rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest, her nipples straining against the fabric. The lawyer, so in love with her girlfriend and all her mannerisms, thought that she was adorable for her behavior and hid a smile in the between the woman’s legs. A loud sigh of frustration could be heard from above, Jane doing her best to hold her laughter before the whining that Jane was expecting could be heard. “Please make me cum, JR!” Jane made no movement, that nickname sticking into her head as Petra pleaded. The blonde did it when she was annoyed with her, when she wanted Jane to react, but it only succeeded in riling Petra when she got no reaction – which Jane liked because a pissed Petra was a sexy Petra and the blonde gave as much as she got. And her surrender was so much more enjoyable when Jane knew it was hard for the blonde to give.

 

And surrender she did.

 

“Please, Jane,” Petra pleaded, voice softer and whinier than before, shifting underneath the lawyer’s weight on her legs. Jane removed her head from between Petra’s ankles and held them against the couch gently, sitting up to look at the blonde. Smiling lovingly at the annoyance still present in blue eyes, only outshined by desire, Jane had a question before they went further.

 

“Are you going to ask me before you cum?” Her hand traveled up to the blonde’s pussy, thumb once again finding the woman’s clit and applying gentle pressure, mindful of how sensitive it had been moments before. Petra moaned in gratification, eyes rolling back into her head as her legs fell open wider to allow her lover to move; the sensitivity had significantly calmed after the teasing stopped and she was able to recover. “I’ll do anything you want,” Petra offered up, knowing how much that would please Jane – a pleased Jane might allow her to cum sooner, after all.

 

“Anything I want?” Jane inquired, eyebrows raising as she glanced up and looked at her lover through her eyelashes. Petra was glorious in the throes of passion; her neck back against the armrest, her neck stretched and highlighting the veins and lines there, her skin flushed red, her breasts rising and falling while her blue eyes darkened. So, fucking beautiful. And Jane could think of a few things she really wanted, some of them they hadn’t done before, but she would never take Petra’s word while she was so close to an orgasm – it wasn’t the consent she was looking for. Of course, she could wait before collecting payment on that pleasure-filled promise but that wasn’t the type of person she was. Everything they did in their bedroom – or their couch, or the kitchen table, or Jane’s office, or Petra’s office or wherever they engaged in these activities – had to be talked out if they’d never done it together before. And those conversations wouldn’t be including whatever promises Petra or Jane made when they were fucking last.

 

“Anything you want, just please…” Petra moan cut off as her breath caught, her lover leaning down to press a kiss to her clit. Soft hands stroked her thighs, a tongue snuck out to part her lips before it was dragged away and she was able to breathe again. “I’ve got you, baby.” The lawyer promised before raising up and pulling Petra’s shirt up, the blonde getting the message before it was flung off somewhere in the distance. Their lips met as Jane settled over top of her, Petra’s hands cupping Jane’s face while Jane’s own fell to her neck and cradled her there. They kissed for several long moments, lazily dragging their tongues over each other’s before Jane sat back and pressed a soft kiss to Petra’s nose, hands falling underneath the woman’s back with a soft pull of Petra’s body. Removing her girlfriend’s bra, Jane hummed happily at the sight of Petra’s pink nipples.

 

They were hard for her; Jane’s hands falling to cup Petra and hold her in her hands as she slid backwards down the woman’s body. Her mouth immediately finding the halfway between her breasts, Jane sucked at the skin there briefly before kissing her way over to Petra’s left breast. Taking the nipple into her mouth, Petra cried out and arched her back, pushing further into Jane’s mouth. Paying equal attention to the other, she switched and swirled her tongue around the right. She would’ve, could’ve, spent hours there but her lover was becoming increasingly impatient. Petra rose up, hot breaths upon Jane’s face as she was pulled up until their lips met in a sloppy kiss before Petra broke away breathlessly. “Please,” she begged, her pupils blown and her voice deeper than Jane had ever heard it. A hand stroked the blonde’s face as Jane slithered her way down between her legs and took residence there.

 

“Spread yourself for me,” the lawyer requested, watching as her girlfriend quickly complied, spreading her lips and clenching when the cool air met the warmth of her center. Jane loved the way Petra smelled, loved the way she tasted, and when she was faced with her like this – spread open, wet, and pink – she just wanted to dive in and not leave until Petra couldn’t take anymore.

 

Collecting spit inside of her mouth, Jane moved forward and found Petra’s clit with her tongue, drenching her with the amount of wetness Jane carried in her mouth. Petra cried out loudly, hands immediately finding Jane’s hair to push her face closer and Jane had no qualms about moving closer. Following the natural rhythm Petra’s body led her, listening to the moans, the gasps, the whimpers, Jane quickly found a rhythm that had Petra fucking her face, hips in a steady pace that would lead her to orgasm. The lawyer could hear it in the way her breath hitched, the way she clenched around Jane’s tongue when the raven-haired woman drew her tongue across her entrance, that she was close.

 

For one moment, one mean moment, Jane thought about stopping. But looking at Petra, noticing that familiar flush of red across her chest, she knew that she couldn’t do that. Her girl had been so good tonight – stopping when Jane had requested that she stop, parting herself without shame for Jane’s tongue. Those kinds of actions deserved to be rewarded and so she kept going. Sucking Petra’s clit into her mouth, there was a moment of complete silence, Petra’s body stiffening and arching off the couch while Jane instinctively held her hips in fear of being hit in the nose (it had happened a few times) before there was a yell of completion and a warmth that flooded Jane’s tongue.

 

Lapping Petra’s cum eagerly from the blonde’s entrance, Jane paid close attention to not touch Petra’s clit; it was always incredibly sensitive after orgasms involving a lot of stimulation there. Her girlfriend was still coming, Jane surprised by the length of this orgasm, and the lawyer paid close attention to Petra’s breathing; she had a tendency to forget to breathe or to hold her breath when she was having an orgasm or an abundance of pleasure that her body couldn’t properly digest. Sure enough, the blonde had held been holding her breath and Jane noticed how her body flushed a vibrant red. Worried, Jane was on the verge of leaving Petra’s thighs when a large exhale sounded through the room and Jane was able to breathe right along with her girlfriend, relieved all at once that Petra was breathing again.

 

“Fuck…” A soft whisper could be heard from above while Jane set about cleaning between her girlfriend’s legs, content to happily wait while Petra came down from her high. As always, when Petra had come back to the land of the living, her hands searched for Jane and pulled her weakly up her body until they were face to face. Immediately her girlfriends tongue found her chin, cleaning up the mess she’d made before wondering over to Jane’s cheeks and cleaning there too. Once finished, Jane’s head fell into the space between Petra’s shoulder and neck. They were both content there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come yell at me on tumblr: eternalnicwrites.tumblr.com


	5. Jane’s Background (TW: RAPE, SEXUAL ASSAULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ONTO THE FIC!!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE, SEXUAL ASSAULT 
> 
> Okay so, now that I have that out of the way, I need you to know that this chapter is very important to me. I contemplated not including this chapter at all after I had it halfway finished, another reason why it took so long, but then I thought of this fic I once read in the Grey's Anatomy fanfics and... Arizona had been sexually assaulted and the story was about her journey through that. 
> 
> You have no idea how much that helped me. Because she got through it and she got to keep the love of her life through this really shitty terrible thing that happened to her... That's why I posted this chapter. 
> 
> For those of you who struggle with this sort of thing but want to follow the storyline - 
> 
> Jane was sexually assaulted in college by a female who she considered to be a friend. She was drugged and taken advantage of. Jane never allowed anyone to touch her sexually after that - even Petra at first. This is basically them working through Jane's fear of being touched that way.

Jane doesn’t like to talk about it.

 

As with most sexual assault survivors (she refuses to be called a _victim_ ), the explanation of the event itself is traumatic enough to relive it. It makes her feel dirty, ashamed, and most days she just likes to let it fade into the background of her mind. She’s spent the last few years coming to terms with herself, with what she likes and who she likes, with how she wants to live her life, to planning out her sex life. There are things that she’s not comfortable with, things that other people find easy but are made hard by her unfortunate experiences.

 

Past relationships have been incredibly difficult because of her lack of trust in people. The woman who stole her innocence had been someone she’d trusted, a college _friend_ , and after, dating had been difficult for a long while. She’d met, flirted, fucked and seduced many (never letting a single one of them touch her in return) but there was really just a string of flings, some dating, and maybe a few month-long relationships before Petra.

 

Petra is different.

 

In the beginning of their relationship, the blonde had been very forward with her seduction. Jane still remembered how incredibly nervous, how anxious she’d been when Petra had leaned across the space and dared her to meet in the middle. But Jane did her best not to let that show and instead through caution to the wind and give into that ever-present desire Petra presented.

 

That first night, Jane had Petra orgasm at least five times before she had exhausted the blonde enough that she fell asleep. This was how she preferred it, usually. The idea of letting someone touch her intimately, of giving them the power to give her pleasure or pain (especially pain) made her shrivel in discomfort and apprehension. She was a very giving lover by nature, but history had made that ten times truer.

 

Petra had tried valiantly in her efforts to get Jane underneath her, but the lawyer just wouldn’t let it happen. Instead she insisted on staying between Petra’s legs until the blonde tapped out with a promise to make her cum later. Jane wasn’t for it – had made sure to be up earlier than Petra to begin getting ready to face the day. She tried to be clear that she wasn’t interested in a relationship – relationships were never really her thing. They weren’t something she succeeded in and largely she’d stopped trying to make them work. But she should have known that Petra wouldn’t make it easy.

 

No, the blonde had tried her hardest to get Jane back into bed before admitting, after crashing her very expensive car into a large truck, that she had feelings for Jane. ‘ ** _This isn’t about sex. Clearly._** ’ Jane left her date stranded in the middle of that restaurant without remorse. She made her way home and sat in her living room with a sense of wonder and affection for a crazy blonde that had confessed to liking Jane more for herself than her body.

 

After the sexual assault, Jane had believed herself _cursed_ with good looks. After all, if she wasn’t so good looking then she wouldn’t have been taken advantage of. It was another way to blame herself for what happened, and it took years to come to terms that someone – a monster – had taken advantage of her, had set her up, had stolen something from her because they _could,_ because they _wanted_ to. It had nothing to do with how she looked, what she wore that night, why she agreed to attend the party, or that they had been friends prior. Her rapist had made a decision and she executed it without Jane’s consent or knowledge – it had little to do with her and more to do with the type of person her attacker was. After all, her rapist could have done so many things differently – maybe even ask Jane on a date – but she’d chosen to go about it a different way, a more heinous and unforgivable method that led to pain.

 

Often when people looked at Jane with desire in their eyes, it made her squirm uncomfortably. It was like that with Petra after their kiss in the parking garage, maybe even weeks prior when the blonde’s eyes would linger just a bit too long. The way Petra’s blue eyes would rove over her, pausing on her chest, her ass, her lips, made her shiver with intimidation. Because of this, Jane did her best to keep her distance, to stave Petra off until she stopped her pursuit of another night of sex. It was made easier when she believed Petra to be the murderer of her sister.

 

But sometimes… Sometimes Petra would look at her differently. Like when they were in the car after their kiss, after Jane had taken her hand, and Petra met her eyes and practically melted into her seat with affection for the lawyer. That kind of softness, that kind of vulnerability (and from someone who obviously had trouble opening up to others), that kind of trust… _That_ was different. That look made Jane’s heart flutter in her chest, her stomach feeling like she was freefalling, her breath hitch.

 

Remembering that look made her pursue Petra after her failed date. She didn’t have a plan, Jane just knew that she had to see Petra. The blonde had implied that she cared for Jane, that she just didn’t want her for her body, and for the first time in a long time Jane felt like she could trust a woman with her word. Petra’s eyes couldn’t lie – not to Jane. And one tilt of her head, a raise of her eyebrows, had Petra spilling her truths like spilt milk – it made Jane weak in the knees every time it happened. It gave her a sense of power over Petra that she desperately needed if she was ever going to be in a relationship – just a small piece of mind that her chosen lover **_couldn’t_** lie to her, wouldn’t really lie to her when questioned.

 

Kissing Petra in her yoga pants, hair all kinds of messy, spit tasting of pickles, Jane had never found someone so attractive and endearing in her life. Petra was so open and incredibly vulnerable after Jane explained that she didn’t want any games – she’d had games before and they always led to her being hurt. Petra was so… honest. She was so **_good_**. Even tasting of garlic and vinegar, Jane couldn’t get enough. And when Petra’s hands found her back they weren’t possessive or grabbing, pulling her anywhere, they were just… there.

 

And that’s when Jane understood how much trouble she was really in.

 

xxxxxx

 

She still wasn’t ready to allow Petra to touch between her legs, but the blonde seemed more than happy to receive attention and given attention to Jane’s chest, thankfully. There was little fight for dominance with Petra, the blonde simply submitted underneath Jane’s weight, thus far allowing her to always be on top. It made Jane feel confident to not slip into flashbacks or intrusive thoughts, and it fueled her passion for the blonde to new highs. For someone who was so overbearing and powerful, dominant in her daily life, Petra melted underneath Jane’s hands like she was ice and Jane was the sun. And when Petra’s hands wandered down a little too far for Jane to be comfortable, Petra moaned when they were forced up and held tightly to the pillow, Jane smirking down at her as she held Petra there by the wrists. It made her feel more secure and pleased that Petra seemed to like being her hands being held down; past partners had been annoyed and immediately hurt.

 

When Petra was finally worn out enough to have trouble keeping her eyes open, Jane settled down next to her and laid her head upon the blonde’s chest. She listened to Petra’s heart slow as the blonde’s pale hand wound itself into her hair and nails scratched softly at her scalp. Her whole body felt like a livewire, a throbbing between her legs that was far more prominent with Petra than any other sexual partners before. But she wasn’t ready. Jane knew that she could take care of herself, that Petra might even enjoy watching, but she didn’t want to explain _why_. The lawyer knew that she couldn’t keep that secret for long but for now it was safe with only a teensy level of suspicion from her lover. But Jane didn’t want Petra to feel as though she was doing something wrong and so she stayed close by, cuddled up to the blonde as her fingers wove through her hair, moving down to tease the tops of her bare shoulder. It went on that way, Jane lying awake listening to Petra’s heart, enjoying the softness from her lover, until Petra drifted off to sleep and Jane was relaxed enough, secure enough, to follow after her.

 

xxxxxxx

 

They date for three weeks before Petra brings it up. Jane’s been waiting – too afraid to broach the subject herself. Petra has a lot of insecurities – just like Jane – and of course the blonde thinks this is her fault. It breaks Jane’s heart every time she shakes her head no as Petra’s hands begin wandering. Petra always develops this confused divot between her eyebrows before she relaxes sadly back into her pillow or wherever they’re having sex; accepting of whatever reason Jane has but disappointed nonetheless. Every time it happens Jane feels a piece of herself chip off and fall to the floor around her feet. It frustrates her to the verge of tears that she just… _can’t_. It makes her angry that she’s not able to fully please this woman who she genuinely cares about, is coming to trust, and it makes her sick to think of this lasting forever. It can’t. Jane needs to find a way to allow Petra the opportunity to be with her intimately without this wall between them.

 

But when Petra asks about it Jane freezes. She stares at the expensive marble flooring in Petra’s home for a moment before she stands up, grabs her things, and flies out the door, Petra’s voice calling out to her. She heads to a bar downtown and claims a table in the back before ordering a strong drink. There’s a dead weight in her gut that feels suspiciously like an anchor weighing her down. Her forehead finds the table after her third drink, she’s been here for two hours and it’s settling in that she needs to get back to Petra. Petra who she left without explanation. Petra who is good, honest, and actually cares about her. Petra who is likely hurt and pissed that Jane left without explanation.

 

The lawyer knows that she’ll have to explain. It’s not something she likes to do – Jane doesn’t like to talk about it – but if they want to make this relationship work (something that Jane wants more than anything) then there can only be truth. So, she stands and dreadfully makes her way back to Petra, steeling herself for the inevitable arguments, crying, and unexpected outcome. She honestly doesn’t know what to expect – she’s never told any girlfriend about this before and Petra always surprises her. Somehow, that gives Jane hope that Petra will be different.

 

 

When she arrives at the home, she’s forced to knock on the door because she doesn’t have a key. Standing there for several minutes, Jane begins to believe that Petra may not come to the door. A sense of dread that she really ruined things is beginning to settle in her gut when the door opens to reveal a red-eyed Petra Solano. Jane immediately feel the air knock out of her at the realization that Petra’s been crying – heavily if the redness in her eyes is any indication. “Can I come in?” The lawyer asks tentatively, watching the blonde in the dim light of the hallway, not daring to relax against the doorframe like she normally would. There is no charm to be thrown around here, no smiles or bravado; only sad blue eyes staring at her with a look of resignation in them.

 

Petra leaves the door open before turning around and heading back to her room. Jane sighs heavily and enters quietly before tossing her blazer off and kicking off her heels before tilting her head to the ceiling and breathing deeply. Taking a moment to herself, her heart is beating so hard that she can feel it, hear it in her ears but there’s not the squeeze of oncoming panic like she believed there would be. When she thinks about telling someone what happened, like her mother or a friend, there is an accompanying sense of doom that washes over her, closing her throat so that no words are able to escape; Jane’s never told anyone. There’s none of that now, Jane realizes, and it makes her so confused that she doesn’t feel it. But she tries not to dwell on the why and rises to the challenge of telling the truth.

 

xxxxxx

 

Jane’s always liked Petra’s bedroom. It’s decorated beautifully and exudes a level of calm that Jane’s own sterile apartment doesn’t. Jane likes her apartment, likes her space, but she doesn’t spend a lot of time there because of her career – usually she sleeps in her office – and so things are lacking in the décor. The primary colors in her home are white, black, and greys; modern, sophisticated, sterile. Petra’s room is nothing like that and it always smells so _good_. Petra’s bed is Jane’s favorite part of the entire room, however. It is one of the most comfortable bed’s she’s ever slept in and the headboard has come in handy quite a few times when Jane wants Petra to ride her face, which happens at least four times a week.

 

Petra is swallowed by the mountain of covers she has over herself. It would be cute, adorable even, if Jane didn’t know the reason why – the reason being her – that her girlfriend was hiding out. Back to the door, Jane runs a frazzled hand through her hair before walking over and stepping onto the mattress, laying several inches away from Petra, giving her space. Opening her mouth to say something, Petra beats her to the punch.

 

“If you are going to break up with me, just do it and leave.” It’s harsh, normally a tone of voice reserved for anyone besides Jane and the twins, but Jane finds that it’s deserved, and she takes it willingly. “I am **_not_** breaking up with you,” Jane insists, wanting desperately to reach out and turn Petra around to meet her eyes. “I am not breaking up with you, Petra. This, what’s going on with me, has very little to do with you and everything to do with me.” It’s obvious from Jane’s voice that there’s self-loathing there, or at least loathing of the situation itself, and that more than anything else has Petra turning around to catch her eyes.

 

Jane’s eyes are brown – Petra adores them. They can become this russet color when she laughs, a dark deep chocolate when she’s aroused, and a deep brown when she’s upset and on the verge of tears. Jane has never cried since meeting Petra, apparently it isn’t something that happens often, but this could be the night when she does. There is an expression on Jane’s face that Petra’s never seen before. It’s defeat, she realizes, and immediately she’s angry; angry at whatever made Jane feel this way, wondering if its herself, because Jane is a fighter and always wins. To see her like this is wrong. And it sparks a deep sense of protectiveness that catches Petra off guard; she quickly realizes that she would do anything to keep Jane safe – even from herself. There’s a watery sheen to her lover’s eyes that Petra’s never seen before, one that makes her concerned and filled with the need to reach out. So, she does.

 

Hand slipping out to rest between them, Petra isn’t disappointed when Jane’s hand finds her own and holds tightly, interlacing their fingers. Surprised at the hastiness of the action, Petra lays silently beside her lover and observes the way she chews on her bottom lip, practically abusing it. Her free hand moves without thought and finds the abused flesh, running her thumb over it and wishing that she could do so with her tongue instead. There is obviously something Jane needs to explain to her, something detrimental to their relationship, she can feel that. It is palpable in the air between them, this giant elephant that demands to be seen, and Petra’s nervous as to what it may be and doesn’t know if she even wants to hear it. But Jane so _obviously_ **needs** to say it – Petra can see the secret swirling around in her eyes begging to be released from that prison it’s been in far too long. No matter her feelings on the matter, no matter if Jane hurts her, Petra will allow her ears to listen and her heart sympathize with whatever Jane needs to say. If she doesn’t do so, Petra knows that it will destroy their relationship and maybe even, eventually, Jane herself.

 

“You only have to tell me once,” Petra assured her lover, watching the way she shifted nervously, how her eyes flitted from Petra’s looking for something. “Just once. And then it’s all over and I’ll know. And whatever it is,” at this, Petra nodded encouragingly, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips, “we can work through it together.” That she was positive; they had overcome so much in just the short months of knowing each other.

 

Jane is nervous for all of two minutes before Petra begins to speak. ‘ _You only have to tell me once._ ’ **Just once.** One time and it’ll be over and done with, they can move on. But the long way around this will be too hard and if she just blurts it out then it’ll be over so fast; like a Band-Aid. She’s already decided to tell Petra what happened but the _how_ is what’s holding her up. How do you tell someone – someone who obviously cares for you – that you’re damaged like this? That you’re never going to be like other people and it will be difficult for you, this will be difficult for you, all because a monster decided to take something integral; your right to choose.

 

“I was raped,” That’s how. And that relief of having someone know about it, someone to talk to about it, was so palpable that she lost her breath and tears escaped her eyes. Three words, an admission, and a woman in front of her who nodded with tears in her own eyes, crying for you when you can’t afford to break down, accepting of what you’ve said. Jane felt free. And when she went on to explain everything that had happened, a wall falling away between them to reveal this confession that had been years in the making, Petra didn’t once leave Jane’s line of sight. The blonde stroked her hair, wiped Jane’s tears when she began to cry, letting her own fall in the process, and she accepted everything that was told to her without question, without prejudice, and without pity. She constantly reassured Jane when Jane made comments akin to how the incident could have been her fault, using actual rational arguments that helped Jane understand how silly taking the blame seemed. Petra knew that Jane needed evidence, needed to talk things out in all angles to really understand something, to believe it, so she wasn’t bothered by the small arguments that broke out between them – Jane insisting that it could have been prevented and Petra immediately rushing to her lovers’ defense with a reasonable answer to why it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t know what would happen that night.

 

They talked well into early morning hours, Jane explaining what she was comfortable with during a relationship and what she wasn’t, what she needed time to come to terms with. They agreed that it would be best for Jane to lead how Petra got to touch her when they were having sex, Jane even requested that Petra not touch her without the blonde being in sight – she had partners in the past who liked to walk up behind her and place their arms around her waist or around her neck. These gestures were supposed to be affectionate but set Jane off if she couldn’t see who was touching her. Petra agreed to each and every one of her conditions without complaint or questions, stroking Jane’s face until she fell asleep.

 

Petra stayed up long after Jane had fallen asleep. She couldn’t stop touching her, wanted to crush the dark-haired woman to her but knowing that it would wake the dark-haired woman who slept peacefully beside her. Luckily, Jane found her somewhere after an hour of the blonde staring and her arms wound around Petra’s body, her forehead nestling into Petra’s collarbone. Encircling the woman protectively in her arms, Petra pressed several kisses to her lover’s head, breathing in the comforting scent of Jane; thanking whoever ruled the universe that they got to meet, that Petra got to love her. What she knew now only furthered her opinion of the woman; she was so strong, so good. Petra didn’t think she could ever feel this with anyone else; Jane Ramos had ruined her for any partner that came along. Petra was perfectly happy with that.

 

xxxxxx

 

Things got better after that. Lying in bed with Petra, touching her, kissing her had quickly become Jane’s favorite thing apart from talking to Petra. It was almost like they were teenagers – not ready for that next step but more than willing to spend hours kissing, nuzzling, feeling each other up, dry humping each other, hands groping over and under clothes. On the night things changed, Petra had pulled at her nipple through her sleep shirt, sending Jane rocking into her abdomen with a soft moan. Halting her movements, hands splaying across Petra’s covered stomach where she rested underneath her, Jane broke the kiss and glanced down at her suddenly hesitant lover.

 

“I’m sorry, I- “Cutting Petra’s concerned babbling off before it could really begin, Jane pressed her hand against the blonde’s mouth, pressing down against her mouth to keep her quiet. Petra had an interesting reaction to that, hips jumping up under Jane’s thighs and sending the dark-haired girl rocking forward once more into the blonde’s stomach, creating a delicious friction that made Jane grunt in satisfaction. Reaching down, no longer hesitant about being naked around Petra (they’d been that far before, it was just different between them after the revelation), Jane pulled her shirt over her head after removing her palm from Petra’s mouth. Tossing it off to the side with a glance, she shivered at the sudden touch of air over her bare skin, her nipples hardening far more from the cold than her arousal.

 

Petra couldn’t stop staring. Jane had an amazing body, she was the most attractive woman Petra had ever seen, and her breasts were like… _out of this world_. Petra loved them, loved paying attention to them. She could honestly admit that she missed seeing them every day. Which, thankfully, looked like that was coming to a close tonight as they were right there in Petra’s face. And she just wanted to love them; to kiss them, to lick them, to handle their weight in her hands.

 

Jane couldn’t help but smirk victoriously down at her flustered lover. This was the face that Petra wore their first time together – blue eyes wide and curious, enthusiastic and excited, trying to figure out how to walk in this new world she’d discovered. Petra was one of the best partners Jane had ever been with – if not the best. They hadn’t fully engaged in sex but the intensity of their feelings for one another shined through in every touch, every kiss. And she was well aware of Petra’s fixation with her breasts. Sometimes when they were simply sitting on the couch watching a movie and the girls were gone, Petra would even request to put her hand underneath Jane’s shirt and feel her boobs. Jane still thought it was amusing that Petra found such entertainment playing with them, even just holding them idly while they watched tv, but largely it was overshadowed by the warmth that came when Petra _asked_ if she could.

 

Petra never touched without asking.

 

Fingers splaying out across her lover’s delicate shoulders, Jane snuck under them between the mattress and pulled Petra, helping her sit up into a position that allowed her to rest against the headboard. “Like what you see?” Jane gloated, preening down at Petra as she scooted up to sit atop the blonde’s thighs. “You know I do,” Petra grouched, glaring up at her girlfriend, not pleased with being teased when the woman’s breasts were right in her face.

 

“Touch them,” Jane requested softly, voice slightly pleading as she met her lover’s deep blue eyes. Petra was more than willing to give Jane what she wanted, Jane could see it in the way blue eyes widened in excitement but was delighted when Petra didn’t immediately begin paying attention to them. Instead, the blonde’s hands rose slowly along her torso, up over her ribs before they stopped just under Jane’s arms, all the while keeping eye contact. Jane could see a question on the tip of Petra’s tongue and she bent forward to nudge the woman’s nose with her own, silently encouraging her to ask whatever she wished.

 

“Can I use my mouth?” A whispered request, Petra’s mouth opening and trying to catch her lips as Jane teased. Almost immediately there was a moan and a thrust into Petra’s torso as Jane groaned low in her throat at the request.

 

Mouth finding Petra’s forehead, the lawyer planted several kisses onto the heated skin she found, hastily painting her affection across the blonde’s skin in approval of her question. “It’s so fucking sexy when you ask me,” Jane gasped out, feeling the ever-present throb that had become almost torturous between her thighs. “Such a good _fucking_ girl, asking me what I want. So good.” Jane praised, gasping when Petra’s teeth bit between her breasts, arching into that slight surprising sting, feeling the excited breaths of her lover. Petra reacted immediately to the praise and sucked a deep spot between Jane’s breasts, waiting for her instructions on what was okay and what wasn’t. “You can use your mouth, good girl.” Jane whispered down to her and Petra had to stop her teeth from clamping down on the dark-haired woman’s skin once more, those words sending a jolt through her core and making her want to bury herself inside the other woman.

 

Petra’s hands found her first, cupping her breasts expertly and running her thumbs across her nipples the way Jane liked. A whimper left Jane’s lips as she held Petra’s face close to her own, staring into the endless depths of blue. Petra’s eyes hadn’t left Jane’s own, wanting to see her lover react to being touched, and the way she stared just made Jane all the wetter; that kind of devotion and care making her breath hitch and press her forehead closer, harder to her girlfriends own. Even when Petra moved forward to take a nipple between her lips, her eyes never fell from Jane’s own.

 

“Fuck!” Jane shouted in pleasure at the first swipe of Petra’s tongue on her nipple, hand’s moving to hold the blonde’s head to her chest. Petra made tight circles around her nipple, teasing her before she moved into suck gently on the lawyer’s breast. “Harder,” Jane ordered almost immediately, the attention welcomed but not intense enough for her liking. Petra had the audacity to raise her eyebrow and make the pressure even lighter, making Jane growl in the back of her throat and pull Petra’s head closer to her chest. The blonde glanced up defiantly and kept her pace and intensity.

 

“F-fuck...” Jane could almost sob from how much she wanted the pressure of Petra’s mouth, how that need had become very real as Petra’s hand found her other breast, circling teasingly but never touching her nipple. Jane knew what Petra wanted but she liked to wait it out to see if her lover would give her what she needed without begging. A slow shake of the blonde’s head, Petra reading Jane’s own defiance, was her answer. Blue eyes sparkling with amusement and challenge, had Jane groaning in frustration and cursing the blonde under her breath, which the blonde heard and in retaliation opened her mouth so that Jane’s nipple only sat gently on her bottom lip in punishment.

 

That action had Jane’s head tilting up to the ceiling and an amused huff falling from her lips. Leave it to her girlfriend to make things difficult. “Ask me nicely,” Petra requested, Jane’s head falling forward to meet the woman’s eyes once more. Petra had this infuriating… fucking adorable little smirk on her lips, her eyes sparkling deviously and maliciously as she watched her girlfriend squirm on her lap. “Ask me nicely.” The blonde demanded, hands moving to rest on Jane’s ass, pulling her into her body. Jane drew in a breath out of frustration, trying desperately to hide her own grin at the antics of her girlfriend; Petra was infuriatingly adorable – infuriating and adorable.

 

“Please,” Jane lowly begged, trying not to let how sincere that word had become as the need to feel Petra’s mouth back on her nipple increased. “Please, suck on my breasts.” The need was there this time and Petra’s eyes darkened, a soft hum of pleasure could be heard before her mouth found Jane’s nipple and sucked just how Jane liked.

 

The lawyer’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and a moaning groan of pleasure wasn’t stifled in the slightest. “Goddamn,” Jane muttered, lost in pleasure as her hand found her own hair, pulling it when the pleasure got to unimaginable intensity. Petra watched the way she lost it and when Jane leaned back onto one palm on the mattress, giving Petra more room to work, her own pale hands came up to support the small of her girlfriends back. Soft sucking noises filled the room intermixed with moans and whimpers from Jane (whimpers she’d deny making, thank you very much). Petra never once looked away from her lover, not even when she changed breasts, and Jane never stopped squirming around in the blonde’s lap.

 

“God,” Jane cried out long and pathetically as Petra’s hand found her free abused nipple, the other taken into Petra’s mouth to be lavished with attention, “You’re making me so wet, baby.” And that had never been truer – Jane felt as if she could actually feel how it spread across her thighs each time she bore down onto Petra’s thighs. She knew that each shift had her sensitive center pressing down against Petra’s legs and she longed for the delicious friction between her legs. The throbbing had gotten to the point that it was almost unnoticeable because it was happening so often between her legs now.

 

Petra wasn’t fairing any better. Hearing Jane exclaim that she was wet just made Petra desperate to feel it on her fingers, to have it in her mouth. She didn’t know if Jane was ready for any of that yet but maybe… “Will you show me?” Petra’s mouth fell away from Jane’s breast to ask, voice hesitant and unsure. Jane’s eyes found hers and her hips stilled from their rocking against Petra’s thighs.

 

Can she _show_ her? Jane let that question bounce around her mind, her own dark eyes locked on deep blue as she thought. Slowly nodding her head, the lawyer’s arms coming to entwine themselves across Petra’s shoulders, hands intertwining behind the blonde’s neck. “I want to,” Jane admitted, Petra remaining patient beneath her, “but are you asking me if you can feel it or if I can show you? Because those are two different questions.” Jane reminded Petra to be clear with what she wanted, Jane lost in thought on what exactly Petra wanted and if she felt comfortable enough to fulfil that want. There was a small crease of concern that rose in Petra’s forehead, Jane kissed it away as soon as she noticed it, shaking her head to silently tell her lover not to be concerned. She was fine. In fact, she felt better now, safer, than ever before.

 

“I want both those things,” Petra admitted, arms wrapping comfortingly around Jane’s middle to bring her closer, chest to chest. “But I don’t have to be the one to touch you if you’re not ready,” Petra hastily explained, shaking her head quickly as if to erase that thought in Jane’s mind. “You can show me, if you want. Or we can wait. I am perfectly fine with waiting…” Petra was in a rush now, trying to fix a problem she didn’t know if she actually caused or not.

 

Jane stared before her hand pressed gently against her lover’s mouth, silencing her rambled concern speech. They sat in silence for a moment, Jane’s fingers tracing Petra’s lips reverently as she sat dumbfounded at this careful, loving creature who cradled her so protectively against her own body. “You’re perfect, Petra Solano.” And Jane truly believed that but not in the way she said it. No, what she really meant was that ‘You’re perfect _for me_ , Petra Solano.’ “So fucking perfect…” And the look of pure adoration and wonder that Jane’s words were met with issued a fury of kisses which Jane initiated. That look would be the death of her; vulnerable Petra was so much hotter than ice queen Petra. So much hotter.

 

Petra’s hands found their way back to her breasts as their tongues played together. It was maddening, every swipe of Petra’s tongue over her own, and soon she was pulling back to catch her breath. Breathing slowly in and out to gain her composure, Jane met Petra’s eyes before shifting up onto her knees to pull her sleep pants down to her thighs. “Help me for a minute?” Jane requested, and Petra’s hands found the waist band of her pants to help her shift this way and that to pull them down her legs and off. “The underwear too,” Jane informed Petra who glanced up sharply at Jane, meeting her eyes. Hand finding the side of Petra’s neck, she ran a thumb over her prominent jaw in reassurance. The blonde only hesitated a second more before her thumbs caught the waistband of her panties and began to pull down. Naked atop Petra’s lap, Jane carefully watched her lover’s reactions to her body.

 

Jane was gorgeous. Petra stared speechless, eyes trailing from her face, down her neck, her breasts, her toned abdomen, and to the uncovered nest between her thighs that Petra hadn’t seen before. Immediately she was enamored with the way that it looked, so different from Petra’s own. Jane wasn’t completely shaven, and Petra found that she liked that better than her being bare – it always made Petra feel so exposed and naked in the past when she’d went for a full wax – something she didn’t do anymore. “You are pretty,” Petra commented, hearing a soft laugh of affection above that made her ears burn and her heart warm. “You’re pretty down here.” She probably didn’t need to explain what she meant but felt little embarrassment when Jane’s hands ran soothingly through her hair while she stared.

 

Jane watched Petra’s face from above as she allowed her lover to take her in fully. Jane had seen Petra naked more than a handful of times now, been up close and personal with her pussy, and so she didn’t share the same star-struck awe present on Peta’s face anymore. “I caught that,” Jane quipped back confidently. The lawyer had taken the time to learn every bump, every crease, and every sensitive place between Petra’s legs. She was intimately familiar with how Petra tasted, how she looked when she was wet and flushed pink, how she felt orgasming around Jane’s tongue or fingers; she knew all of those things. In the beginning when she got Petra naked, things were like this for her – awe-inspiring – but now everything about Petra’s body was familiar and loved. Even if the awe faded, the adoration and appreciation didn’t. If anything, it got better after the awe wore off, sometimes Jane got too excited and missed the small details; there was nothing she wanted to miss about Petra Solano.

 

“Do you want to see how wet you’ve made me?” At the question, Petra’s eyes once again jumped up to hers with a look of pure excitement, bordering on giddiness. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Jane laughed affectionately and leaned down to peck the blonde’s lips, Petra hastily complying. Leaning back, Jane sighed in pure happiness at the events that had unfolded for her to end up here. Patting Petra’s thighs playfully in quick rhythmic taps, she explained how they had to do this in order for her to be comfortable. “I’m not comfortable enough to let you touch me directly,” there was an obvious apologetic tone to her voice, but Petra was having none of it, blue eyes kind as her hand found Jane’s face, pushing hair away from her face with a small shake of her head, “but I could always touch myself. And you could watch.”

 

Blue eyes darkened, a pink lip sticking between teeth as Petra bit down and sucked. Clearly the blonde liked the idea but didn’t want to appear too eager, so she slowly nodded and bent forward to press a chaste kiss to Jane’s nipple, a smile. Humming in pleasure at the chaste kiss, Jane motioned Petra to lay back against the headboard before she took a look around and decided what position she wanted to get into because while fingering herself on her girlfriend’s lap sounded all kinds of fun, she wanted Petra to actually _see_ what was going on between her legs, how she touched herself.

 

A nervousness settled in her gut as she grabbed some pillows from her side of the bed and laid them on the mattress between Petra’s resting calves. Laying back, enough pillows underneath her to allow her head to prop itself up comfortably so that she could look at Petra, Jane kept her legs closed as she glanced down to meet her lover’s eyes.

 

“Okay?” Petra asked, concerned that they might be moving too fast. She’d done her very best not to pressure Jane into doing anything that the woman wouldn’t be comfortable with. There had been some very heavy petting thus far since Jane’s confession but nothing else. Petra still received a minimum of one orgasm a day from Jane, but Petra had made no move to escalate things with her own touching. The blonde knew that Jane would come to her when she was ready for more and Petra was happy to wait.

 

“Okay,” Jane nodded, sure of herself, “Are you okay?” She didn’t even get the full question out before Petra was nodding enthusiastically and sitting up in bed so that she could get a better view. Jane had to fight to keep her smile at bay as she noticed her girlfriend’s excitement and heard the slight yelp of her enthusiastic ‘Yes!’ It reminded Jane of every time Petra got the slightest bit excited about something or even when she was just passionate about something and those blue eyes would light up and her whole face would just stretch into this wide grin. There was nothing more beautiful than a happy Petra Solano.

 

Making herself comfortable, Jane kept her eyes trained on Petra, who sat with her back to the headboard and stared with rapt attention. Most of Petra’s attention seemed to be centered between her legs and Jane’s hand slowly snuck down to tease herself. Running the tips of her fingers along her thighs, grinning smugly when Petra’s eyes zeroed in on her hands. Raising her knees slightly, Jane let them naturally fall open to her sides and seeing Petra react to seeing her down there for the first time was… hilarious. A wide-eyed glance, a sudden flush of red, a sharp intake of breath and an enraptured stare had Jane snapping her legs shut and rolling slightly to her side as she laughed.

 

A soft slap on her bare calf and an outraged cry of disbelief had her breaking into giggles as she fought to catch her breath. Petra was cursing her in Czech, something that made her laugh even harder until she had her face buried in the duvet. “Oh my god….” Jane mumbled into the comforter as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Turning her head just slightly to the side, Jane peaked out from her mountain of covers to see Petra’s face. Trying to hold her laughter at the utter loathing on her girlfriend’s face, Jane made an ungodly sound that sounded suspiciously like a cross between a sneeze and a cough. “That was the gayest shit I’ve ever seen in my entire laugh,” she giggled to herself, dodging a swift kick sent by her annoyed girlfriend.

 

Wiping her tears, a soft _oh my god_ falling from her mouth as she caught her breath, she fanned herself as she gained her composure. “On the flip side,” Jane spoke to Petra, a teasing quality to her tone, “I am so glad that you think my pussy is beautiful.” A laugh escaped her at the shocked-awe on Petra’s face before she was startled by a strong pull of her ankle which had her back into the position she was in before. Glancing down at an outraged Petra Solano, Jane couldn’t contain her smile or the look of adoration that rose as she caught sight of the woman’s embarrassed gaze.

 

“You’re a lot prettier than men,” Jane’s head cocked to the side adorably, eyes rising in disbelief as Petra shrugged nonchalantly. “Try looking at a penis for the majority of your sex life and then come talk to me about awe with seeing a vagina, okay? Have you seen a penis up close? Not pretty, actually really intimidating.” Wagging a finger in the air to solidify her point, Jane cackled as her legs fell back to their previous position, rolling her eyes in affection when Petra’s eyes immediately found their way back between her legs; this time trying desperately to conceal her shock and awe.

 

It was quite for a moment, neither of them speaking as they both snapped back into the moment. The lawyer reached down with her non-dominant hand and wiggled her fingers in invitation to Petra’s, the blonde taking her hand with a soft smile and a glance back between her legs. Jane took a moment to just watch Petra’s face as she stared. It was obvious that Petra liked looking at her – which was a fantastic thing seeing as how they planned to be very familiar with one another – and she spread her legs a little wider for the blonde, knowing that Petra wouldn’t ask her to but seeing the curiosity in her blue eyes nonetheless.

 

“You’re so wet,” A choked response, nothing more than a whisper of awe, had her clenching on nothing. The action echoed by a soft moan throughout the room, Jane rose up on her elbows before her hand snuck down to rest on the inside of her thigh. “You smell good,” Petra informed, breathless. That actually gave Jane peace of mind with this whole thing – at least Petra seemed to like everything she was seeing. Luckily, she’d had a shower earlier after a day of running around the courthouse, which gave her added confidence.

 

Deciding to stop with the teasing, Jane’s hand moved until a finger parted her folds and a jolt of her hips answered a stroke over her clit. Eyes closing, she collapsed back onto her pillows and let Petra’s hand go. With her free hand she parted herself so that her fingers could sneak down to her entrance and gather wetness before bringing them back up and circling her clit, spreading it around to be more comfortable.

 

Everything she was doing to herself was made ten times hotter, felt ten times better because Petra was watching her. Dark eyes peering open, lidded from her desire, Jane took in the pinched expression her lover wore while watching her pleasure herself. There was slick movements and sounds coming from between her legs now, Jane becoming all the more excited as she watched Petra’s hand sneak down between her own legs and apply pressure over herself. A soft whimper worked its way up from Jane’s throat as she watched Petra’s eyelids flutter in pleasure.

 

A pale lip working its way between her teeth, Petra watched Jane pleasure herself. She could feel herself throbbing almost painfully as she watched but couldn’t bring herself to turn her gaze away. Jane was beautiful like this – spread out, wet and wanting, needing to come. Petra had always been something of a sexual creature, but this was by far the most turned on she’d ever been. Watching her girlfriend rub her own clit while being able to see how she clenched, arched, and being able to meet her eyes while she was doing it… this was the hottest moment of Petra’s life thus far. But she wanted more, she always wanted more when Jane was concerned. “Inside,” Petra couldn’t recognize her own voice as she commanded Jane’s actions, the dark-haired woman’s eyes opening far more at the command, her hips jumping as she hesitated and waited for her orders.

Jane was enamored with the way Petra’s face looked. Serious, obviously aroused, but that glint of hard dominance shown clearly and had Jane losing breath. Normally she didn’t submit to others – it wasn’t her thing – but submitting to Petra sounded really hot. So, she waited, like a good girl, for the orders her lover issued. She’d take them into consideration and decide if they were worthy of being followed through.

 

“One finger,” Petra held up her index finger for Jane to see, the lawyer lazily stroking her clit as she watched Petra curiously, “inside.” There was a slight hesitance, a pausing of fingers between legs before Jane breathed out this whimper of a moan and poised a finger at her entrance for Petra.

 

Petra wasn’t fucking her, but this was the second-best thing to that. And when Jane poised a finger at her entrance, she practically sunk inside without barely a push in. Immediately she was clenching, a grunt of satisfaction escaping her at the feeling. She wanted desperately to move, to begin fucking herself, but Petra hadn’t given that order – she just wanted Jane to enter herself.

 

Petra for her part was on top of the world. Usually Jane was the one who issued orders in the bedroom and while this wasn’t her favorite thing to do – she much preferred to submit – it was beautiful to see her lover let go of some of that iron control. Especially in an activity like sex, something that Jane had trouble with. “You can move,” Petra announced, watching the way Jane’s eyes squeezed shut and relishing the soft moan as Jane’s finger begin to move within herself.

 

It wouldn’t be enough to make her cum, she knew. But she did what she was told because she wanted to please Petra. Petra who had snuck her own hand in the waistband of her shorts and was touching herself. Petra who Jane knew to be the love of her life. Petra who had given Jane her freedom back. Petra who was just so fucking good…

 

“Please,” Jane begged, hips arching into the air in the hopes that she could find a successful rhythm and speed that would make her pleasure rocket from frustration to satisfying. “Please another,” her voice hoarse and deep, she watched Petra swallow and narrow her eyes before they fell down to the wet mess between Jane’s legs.

 

“One more,” Petra allowed, watching her girlfriend buck into the command and sink another finger inside of herself with a moan of approval. The blonde’s own hand circled her clit as she watched Jane get herself off, slowly sliding around the wet nerves there and applying the smallest amount of pressure each time Jane’s hips arched off the bed.

 

Feeling fuller, Jane’s fingers built a solid rhythm that she knew would leave her orgasming soon. She wanted to hold out as long as she could – for Petra – but she was already clenching down on her own fingers. “Don’t!” The command had her stalling, her eyes flying open as she met Petra’s eyes. “Don’t you dare cum,” the blonde warned, a fire in her eyes that lit Jane aflame and made her hand still inside of herself, weak flutters of her walls felt along her fingers.

 

Licking her dry lips, Jane breathed deeply through her nose in an attempt to cool down the frustration in her body. She was familiar with edging – like to participate in the sex act often – but damn it was hard when Petra was right there, watching her. Jane just wanted the permission to move again, begging with her eyes and trying desperately not to put any more pressure inside herself, thereby leaving her clit untouched as each thrust inside herself had her bumping into her own hand, making it sensitive. “Please,” she asked, head cocking to the side to appeal to Petra’s good side, arching her hips up and looking at her lover pleadingly.

 

“Remove your fingers, spread yourself open for me,” Petra heard her voice but wasn’t actively listening to what she commanded. She couldn’t look away from Jane’s pussy or the way her abs clenched when she hit a deeper part of herself inside. It was addicting, and Petra just wanted to watch her for hours – which wouldn’t be possible, at least not tonight – so she was trying desperately to get her fill before this night ended.

 

When Jane thinks of all the impossible tasks dealt to her, this one seems like the hardest. While she was being dramatic, she honestly couldn’t imagine removing her fingers. There was her own defiance of the order and the need to pleasure Petra roaring in her head until one wore out; Jane let out a moan of disappointment as her fingers slipped from inside herself to her lips, pulling them apart to complete Petra’s request.

 

Jane was pink. Incredibly pink, that color only darkening in each moment of her arousal, and Petra couldn’t remember seeing anything this beautiful before. Her submission was even more delicious, and Petra knew that this would be the last request she’d give tonight – her lover deserved to cum for all of her work tonight, all of her good behavior. “Three fingers,” Petra instructed, voice serious and deadly as she quickened the pace on her own clit, “I want you to stretch yourself and make yourself cum.”

 

Those words had a loud groan falling from Jane’s lips as her fingers snuck down to her entrance once more. It was good that she was so aroused otherwise she may have been uncomfortable forcing them in. Jane participated in penetration very rarely – it not being her favorite method to cum – but she was so wet now that there was only a slight discomfort as she pushed three fingers in all at once. A sob of pleasure forced from her throat at the pressure, at the feeling of her fingers stroking over her g-spot, Jane tried desperately to keep her eyes on Petra. The pleasure was so great, increasing speed until she was pounding into herself in an effort to cum, Jane’s eyes slipped closed and with one last arch of her back, she came.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masturbation becomes a set thing in their sex life. Jane feels incredibly comfortable touching herself in front of Petra now but sometimes it’s not enough. She discovered this problem last week when she had the hardest time with achieving orgasm. She’d caught herself fantasizing about how Petra’s fingers would feel inside of her rather than her own, a thought that made her clench around nothing and more than a little confused.

 

Thinking of sexual situations involving herself had never been comfortable. Sure, fantasizing about fucking someone – like Petra – was comfortable and usually brought Jane to orgasm on lonely nights. But when she added herself into the equation of being pleasured, she’d freeze up and couldn’t achieve any kind of orgasm. So, the idea of Petra being the first woman (since college) that she was fantasizing about in this manner was a shock but only because it hadn’t happened before with anyone else. And Petra had noticed. The blonde may not know exactly what Jane was thinking about when she caught her staring intensely, but she knew something was going on. And their sex life had changed as well.

 

Jane hadn’t always been cuddly or increasingly physical when it came to sex in terms of pressing their bodies together, but lately it was like she couldn’t get enough of Petra’s skin. She needed to constantly be touching it, especially when they were in bed together and fooling around. Petra certainly didn’t complain but it was out of the usual. So, Jane really wasn’t surprised when Petra brought it up one night while they were getting ready for bed.

 

They both had their own nightly routines – shower, fix any imperfections in their eyebrows and apply facial creams or a mask, brush their teeth, and then go to bed. Jane stayed over more often than not lately, they were growing ever closer to one another, so their nightly routines usually coincided together. Petra’s bathroom had hers and his sinks, but they’d quickly made that switch to her and hers sinks and Petra had bought Jane a toothbrush to leave here at the end of last month, to which Jane said nothing about and simply brushed her teeth. Petra Solano was quickly ridding Jane of her bachelor lifestyle and making her into this domesticated version of herself; Jane found she didn’t mind. Except when her girlfriend could ambush her while she was brushing her teeth.

 

“Jane,” Petra began, Jane making a noncommittal humming sound while focusing on her back teeth, “you’ve been a bit… different lately. I’d almost use the word _clingy_ if I didn’t know you better.” Nearly choking on foamy toothpaste, Jane’s toothbrush leaves her mouth and she quickly spits in an effort to save herself. Petra watches with a look of disgusted interest as she rids her mouth, a sly smile on her features as she’s just proven her point.

 

“No, I haven’t!” Jane announces in a hoarse, but no less offensive tone before she drops her toothbrush in the place it goes and stalks out of the bathroom. Petra shakes her head, rolling her eyes at how stubborn her girlfriend can be before she finishes flossing and takes one quick look over her moisturized face before shutting off the light and going to get into bed.

Jane’s already in bed when Petra enters her room and a small grin blooms on her face as she makes out the woman underneath the covers. Jane normally waits up for her to get into bed before she clicks off the lamp and climbs under the covers but when she’s annoyed she takes that sweet trait and denies Petra the luxury of speaking before bed. Petra’s pleased tonight because this act just furthers her opinion of something going on with Jane. She’s not pleased that there’s a problem, obviously, but she’s pleased that she knows Jane well enough to recognize it.

 

“Fine,” Petra says haughtily as she climbs on the bed and under her own covers, “don’t tell me. It’ll come out in the end, you can never keep things from me long.” Which is true – Jane couldn’t even keep her super-secret identity when she was blackmailing her. And they made a point to never lie to one another – they were both very hurt in the past and lying didn’t sit well.

 

There’s a soft annoyed humph from beside her and Petra’s blue eyes roll in the dark before she turns on her side away from Jane and makes herself comfortable on her pillow. She can practically hear Jane thinking and knows that the woman will likely let loose whatever’s bothering her before the morning, so she’s keen to stay awake but also give Jane the privacy to think.

 

Jane herself is trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she’s oddly comfortable with the thought of letting Petra make love to her – at least with her fingers. It’s what keeps her up most nights recently, the vision of her blonde lover thrusting into her, and tonight is no different. She tries to make due with closing her legs tightly but that only makes her desire worse. It’s torture knowing that Petra is next to her and probably willing to do what Jane wants to explore. The problem is that she’d have to ask for it and it seems oddly submissive to ask someone to fuck you. A deep sigh of annoyance seeps from her lips before she throws her hands up and turns to Petra.

 

Petra is listening and tries not to be too concerned with the sigh, only to have to hold back a chuckle at her girlfriend’s throwing of hands. Suddenly though she’s surprised by hands pulling her onto her back before Jane straddles her lap. Not expecting the motion, Petra’s hands land on Jane’s knees before she’s blinded by the turning on of her lamp, eyes already having adjusted to the dark. Covering her face, blearily blinking up at her girlfriend, Petra blinks hard in an effort to get used to the sudden brightness.

 

Jane sits on Petra’s lap looking down at her with an annoyed frown on her face. “I want you to fuck me,” It’s commanded, not the least bit submissive, and the way Petra’s blue eyes suddenly blink wide open gives her a sense of thrill. There’s an alertness to Petra now at the command and she’s pushing herself onto her elbows to get closer to her girlfriend.

 

“For real?” She needs to get this right so that their wires don’t get crossed. She’s noticed Jane looking at her hands lately, but she just attributed it to something gay women did – like glancing down at a man’s pants to see how big his cock could be. Fingers were the equivalent of the dick for gay women, she found. But Petra hadn’t been aware that Jane was entering into a new level of comfort with their relationship and was a bit surprised. It was a welcome surprise, of course, but a surprise nonetheless.

 

“For real,” Jane said, gesturing down to her crotch, “I want your fingers in my cunt. Clear?” Jane was blunt and straight to the point about her wants, making sure that Petra knew exactly what she was talking about. The blonde sat underneath her wide-eyed and in disbelief at the wording before nodding slowly as her hands found Jane’s thighs. “Understood.” It’s the same look Petra had on her face the day Jane confessed that she didn’t want games now that Jane thinks of it.

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Jane threw her hands up impatiently. “Are we going to do it or what?” That put Petra into quick motion, moving so fast that she almost knocked foreheads with Jane as she sat completely up against the headboard. “Now?” The blonde asked in similar disbelief as before, voice slightly higher. Jane shrugged, and her hands found Petra’s shoulders where they gently caressed the skin there.

 

“I mean, if you have other plans then…” Jane carried off sarcastically, grinning when Petra rolled her eyes and the blonde’s hands found her ass. Hoisting the dark-haired woman higher up into her lap, Petra tilted her head up and brought their lips together. A soft sigh leaving Jane in contentment at being kissed, her hands found the space underneath Petra’s ears and settled there, holding her close as they played with each other tongues.

 

Taking their time kissing, their hands trailed over any exposed skin they could find, things quickly growing heated as Petra snuck under her shirt and found her breasts, squeezing them and eliciting a moan from Jane. Breaking the kiss, Jane was quick to take off her t-shirt before she began pulling for Petra’s own, the blonde quickly complying. When they came together again, it was electric; their breasts rubbing together and their lips meeting a hungry, passionate kiss.

 

Petra was incredibly excited to be in this moment with Jane. She’d waited for what seemed like forever to be touch her lover, to make love to her and take care of her needs in a different way and now that it was here it was just a little hard to believe. In her haste she began to push Jane back onto the mattress.

 

Jane had been lost in kissing Petra when she noticed herself being pushed back and suddenly she was back in a dorm room with a monster hovering over her. Panic squeezed in her chest and she pressed a hand against her lover’s chest and pushed, Petra immediately picking her up and removing her hands when she was seated atop the blonde’s thighs. Jane could see the amount of shame and apology Petra had in her eyes, which were a watery blue as though she’d just done the most awful thing in the world. “It’s okay,” breathless from their kissing and the secession of her panic, Jane’s hands found Petra’s face and she pulled until the blonde rested with her forehead against her chest.

 

They were quite for a moment, Jane processing the fact that she wasn’t back there, that she was here with someone who would protect her from everything, and Petra struck with the horrible gut wrenching feeling of being the one to make Jane go to uncomfortable places in her mind.

 

“We knew this wouldn’t be easy,” Jane spoke softly down to Petra who hid on Jane’s chest, “it was just a slip – a small, miniscule slip. I’m okay, baby.” Jane reassured Petra who pulled away with a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jane watched the way she worked to pull it together before she nodded her acceptance and pulled Jane back into her own body, draping her head over her shoulder.

 

They sat against one another for a moment before Jane’s hands began to wander down Petra’s back. Petra began to follow suit, her hands falling to rest against Jane’s bare thighs. “I’m sorry,” the blonde whispered and closed her eyes at the soft kiss pressed to her temple. This was the first time Petra had thrown Jane back into those memories and she vowed to herself that it would be the last – she couldn’t afford to be so careless with someone so perfect.

 

Hand’s turned her face and lips descended on her own. Jane held Petra’s face, lips to lips, until she was satisfied in the knowledge that Petra wouldn’t pull away. They kissed for a while, each coming into their own desire gradually. Jane’s hands found Petra’s breasts this time and she squeezed, delighted when Petra let out a content hum in the back of her throat before the blonde’s hands found her chest.

 

Catching Jane’s nipples between her fingers, Petra pulled and squeezed, relishing the soft moan and the catch of breath from her lover. A small grin pulled the corners of her lips up as she broke away from their kiss and leaned down to take Jane’s nipple into her mouth. The dark-haired woman arched into Petra’s mouth, a pleasured sigh escaping her lips at the feeling of her lover’s tongue circling her nipple. Sufficiently aroused, Jane wiggled off Petra’s lap before undoing the string tie of her sleep shorts and thumbing the hem of her underwear before they were both pulled off and thrown on her side of the bed. Petra waited patiently, eyes roving over her body with a reverence that made Jane’s breath catch.

 

“Like this,” Jane instructed as she climbed back into Petra’s lap and held their foreheads close as she took Petra’s hand and led it to her mouth. The lawyer pressed several kisses to the palm before leading up to grasp two fingers between her lips and sucking. The answering groan and crinkle of desire in Petra’s brow had her smiling around the digits. Swirling her tongue around long fingers, she made sure they were sufficiently wet before leading them down her torso, the owner’s eyes following with rapt attention as they were led between her lover’s thighs.

 

Answering twin gasps escaped the lovers as slick fingers entered wet heat. Jane breathed deeply through her nose as she removed her own fingers from atop Petra’s, while Petra was entranced by the wet warmth encircling her middle and index fingers. She wasn’t inside Jane – didn’t know how that could be better than this – but she was resting right above the woman’s clit. Petra may have been new to making love to a woman, but she had the same anatomy and therefore could identify the hardened little nub of flesh with a stroke of her fingers. Jane’s answering jump and moan was proof that she had been right about the location. Still, she was unsure and nervous about what to do. So, she admitted her hesitancy with a glance up at her lover revealing her inexperience.

 

Jane smiled down at her blonde lover, bending down to press a kiss to her nose before she nuzzled against it with her own. “Just play,” she instructed, a slight shrug accompanying the motion. “Just play and you’ll figure it out. Listen to my body and you’ll know. There’s no rush.” With a newfound confidence from her lover, Petra focused on her task at hand – literally.

 

They were very close together which allowed Petra to hear and feel the minute bends and soft noises Jane made as she explored. Jane’s clit was sensitive but not as sensitive as Petra’s own – Petra had to apply more pressure in order to get her really going. She found that long strokes with her finger or fingers right down the center of Jane made the woman release the high-pitched whimpers and a push of her hips into Petra’s hand. When Petra circled her entrance, she glanced up to make sure that she had consent to go further and received a confident nod and a quick kiss from Jane.

 

Sliding into Jane was the most erotic thing Petra had ever experienced. The woman clenched right away around her finger, a soft hum escaping from her lover, and the slip and slide of it all made her breath catch. Jane was surprisingly tight. Having two twin girls, she’d had to do exercises to get herself back to where she was down here, but Jane was exceptionally tight. Petra watched carefully to make sure she wasn’t hurting her lover but there was only pleasure there in her eyes as she entered with one finger. She was glad that she had thought to not enter with two right away.

 

Pressing inside, just exploring for the most part, Petra knew there was a spot somewhere… “Here,” Jane got her attention, reaching down to hold her hand and making a come-hither motion with her free hand. “Curl your finger up,” Jane instructed quietly, breath catching when Petra did as she was told, “t-that’s the spot, good. Now, every time you pull back, curl your fingers up so that you hit it.” Petra was watching with rapt attention and took Jane’s lesson to heart, immediately pulling back with a curl of her fingers that had Jane jumping and making a sound that Petra hadn’t heard before.

 

Doing the same motion again brought the same results with a flood of heat and wetness from Jane that made sliding a second finger in much easier. Once there were two fingers inside Jane, the woman couldn’t seem to contain herself and quickly began to build a rhythm with her hips against Petra’s fingers.

 

Jane felt amazing. She was filled with Petra and couldn’t remember being this happy in a sexual situation in a long while. There was the satisfying stretch accompanied with Petra’s fingers each time she entered her and that more than anything was making her wetter. At this point it was audible how wet she was but she felt absolutely no shame for that when she watched Petra glance up at her before she’s pulled into a long, hard kiss. Jane’s fingers find her girlfriend’s back, nails scratching in bare skin while Petra’s teeth find her neck and bite down, a dull ache echoing. “Harder,” Jane begged, Petra immediately complying with a force that sent Jane up onto her knees, Petra quickly following so as to not lose the flesh she had in her mouth, sucking hard to mark.

 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Jane’s voice held a begging quality to it that had Petra’s head spinning. Wanting to see how her lover looked when she came, Petra bent back and rested her forehead gently on Jane’s own. “Come for me,” Petra requested, curling her fingers perfectly and sliding over Jane’s clit with each backwards thrust. “Come for me now,” Petra commanded, and her breath stilled as she watched Jane seize up before her walls clenched and unclenched repeatedly around the blonde’s fingers.

 

There was nothing more beautiful than seeing Jane Ramos blissed out of her mind from being fucked by you.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Eating Petra out was one of Jane’s favorite pastimes. While Petra looked beautiful in any position, Jane preferred to take her in her mouth while Petra sat comfortably atop her face. They were in the living room, Jane looking over case files and Petra reading a book, when the urge came on suddenly. “I want to make you cum in my mouth,” a perfectly normal conversation between the two of them, it was as if they were talking about the weather or what they would watch on tv. It never ceased to make the both of them wet, however, and Petra shifted on the couch before marking her page with a sigh and heading to her bedroom. Jane cleaned up the mess she’d made with the papers strewn everywhere before joining her.

 

Petra was busy taking off her shirt and Jane decided to join her. Usually she didn’t take her own clothes off when they did this but there was the occasion when she just wanted to be naked with Petra as well. They removed their clothing, each of them stealing glances at one another just because they wanted to, because they could. Jane got on the bed first, arranged some pillows and lied down with her head aways away from the headboard, allowing Petra the ability to lean over onto her face while she had space to hang onto it.

 

“Get up here on your thrown, baby,” Jane requested and watched as Petra swaggered over and climbed atop the bed before straddling the woman, careful not to put too weight on Jane as she leaned down and caught the woman’s jaw between her hand. “Is that what your mouth is? My thrown?” Petra teased, a devilish glint in her eye as she watched her lover’s eyes darken in desire. “Your goddamn right that’s what your mouth is,” Petra didn’t give them woman time to answer before she teasingly slapped the woman’s face.

 

Surprised and immensely turned on by the action, Jane helped Petra get into position with a hard slap on her ass which caused the woman to squeal and laugh.

 

With Petra in position, Jane didn’t give her time to settle like she normally would have – just for her cheekiness Jane dived in. The surprised gasp and grunt of pleasure that echoed through the room as Jane’s tongue worked its way through her cunt, was immensely satisfying. Soon Jane had Petra fucking her face in earnest, whimpers and moans after each breath and a clenching around the woman’s ears, her hips worked against Jane’s tongue. Jane was happily sucking Petra’s clit, humming a happy tune that added just a bit of vibration, while the woman worked above her to get herself off. Her arms rose up over her own head and up Petra’s torso until they rested just under her breasts, the blonde leaning down slightly the rest of the way until she could cup them in her palms and play.

 

Gradually, Petra was brought to her climax, sluggishly circling her hips around Jane’s mouth. Jane licked up as much of Petra’s cum as she could, but she was never quite satisfied that there wasn’t more – which was why they did this at least four times a week. Normally Petra was out for the count after an orgasm like that but today seemed to be different as she glanced down at Jane with a certain look in her eye – a look that always equaled something pleasurable for the woman.  


“I want to taste you,” Petra requested, watching the way Jane reacted to the request very carefully. They hadn’t done that yet – Jane hadn’t received oral sex from Petra. Petra believed it was because it was far more intimate an action than just fingering someone. And Jane hadn’t been ready – which was fine but she wanted to put the desire out there.

 

Jane felt an answering throb at Petra’s words and she took her mouth from Petra’s thighs. “Yeah?” She asked seriously, daring the woman to say it again. Petra nodded, silently, and Jane grinned wolfishly up at her before her hands came up to spank Petra on the ass, to which the blonde laughed and allowed herself to be manhandled into the exact position Jane had just been in, head near the headboard and awaiting the woman to sit.

 

Jane wasn’t nervous – even if she felt like maybe she should be. Instead she gladly accepted the help of shuffling up Petra’s body and the resting of the woman’s hands on her thighs. Watching her lover as she took in the close-up sight of her pussy, the first swipe of Petra’s tongue had her gasping and grabbing the headboard. Petra was focused on her clit for the most part but happily tongue-fucked Jane every so often to keep her on the edge. It felt like it went on for hours, Petra did eat her out for quite a while before she was allowed to come. And when she did come it was very much a wet mess that coated Petra’s mouth and chin. Jane couldn’t immediately move from her place atop Petra’s mouth and each swipe of the woman’s tongue was after-shock heaven.

 

Finally catching her breath, she glanced down sleepily at the smug woman. “We’re going to do that a lot,” Petra informed her, making Jane laugh and roll her eyes. “Sure baby, whatever you say.”


	6. The Red Dress (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Jane spend time with the twins before spending time by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end differently but I ran into writers block at the end of this chapter and I think what I had in mind fits the next chapter much better. So, you get this in the mean time.
> 
> The red dress: http://eternalnicwrites.tumblr.com/post/173527223180/the-red-dress

There are a few things they do together when they both need to relax. Number one, they fuck like rabbits until all the tension is relieved from their bodies. Two, they watch movies with or without the girls. Three, they have game night. All of these things never fail to relax Jane, but she has to say that family game night has quickly become her second favorite thing to do after having sex with Petra.

 

The twins are a riot. They cheat in every game set out to play; Monopoly, Life, Uno, Go Fish, Candy Land. Petra hadn’t heard of any of these games before – none of them had been in the home when Jane had taken to staying there – but when the dark-haired woman entered their life she brought a newfound freedom in being childish and acting silly. Jane had these games readily available in her own home, but Petra didn’t have a real home – or at least a home in the sense of what Jane would consider. And Magda didn’t seem like the type to allow for fun and games. So, Jane hauls out her old games and buys decks of cards before declaring game night officially a “Thing.”

 

For someone who claims to not like children, Jane is terrific with Petra’s girls.

 

Petra often watches the way Jane frets over them when they fall down, watches how Jane’s eyes light up when the girls invite her in their games, watches how the woman always takes the twins opinions into account when it’s her turn to pick the movie for the night. Petra always knew Jane was nurturing – just look at how she treated her mother – but seeing Jane with her girls is another kind of feeling besides appreciation or acknowledgment.

 

Petra is appreciative but when she catches the glimpses of a motherly-Jane when she’s taking care of her girls it is another thing entirely. She can’t pinpoint exactly what it is but there’s a warmth in her chest each time she catches something that screams love for the twins in Jane’s eyes. The blonde knows that Jane doesn’t like kid’s, but she certainly loves Petra’s girls. It makes Petra fall more in love with Jane each day.

 

For her part, Jane has never met children like Petra’s. They are devious, curious, suspicious, cunning, mischievous, and oddly sweet. They can be playful and, somehow, they’re never mean – even to Mateo who can be a little denser than his sisters (even when he’s mean to them) – that Jane’s seen. Petra has raised them to be realistic but not in a way that’s hindered the way they play; they still pretend, still play dress up, and still use their imaginations. They just don’t believe in false concepts like the tooth fairy, Santa Clause or any made-up holiday persons. It makes it easier for Jane, somehow, to relate to them because they lack the doe-eyed stare that Mateo sometimes gets when he’s around adults. The twins don’t carry that kind of innocence or immaturity and Jane thinks that it has to do with how intelligent they are and how Petra’s chosen to raise them.

 

They made Jane out to be a potential suitor for their mother within the first meeting – noticing quickly the disheveled appearance of Jane, their mothers robe, and the awkward nature which permeated the meeting. Future meetings involving Jane only solidified that suspicion until it became common knowledge between all of them after a short talk in which the twins confirmed that they already knew, and the adults just needed to ‘catch-up’ to them. Mateo needed explaining but, for whatever reason, the twins didn’t. They constantly watched, constantly cluing in to things they shouldn’t, and it oddly made Jane more comfortable. Perhaps because it meant that she didn’t have to talk down to them like she felt you had to do with other children their age – or Mateo when he was over with the twins. Instead, Jane spoke to them like friends and never used those false-strange kiddie voices that some people did when they were around children. When they played together, even dress-up, the girls were very singular and critical of what they wanted.

 

They are **_Petra’s_** children.

 

Jane saw very little of Rafael in them, only an abundance of their mother that drew Jane in like a moth to a flame. Jane had the impression that, because other-Jane and Rafael were together, Mateo spent more time with his father than the twins did. Perhaps that was why the girls resembled their mother and not their father – they were around Petra for the majority of their lives. Even the rules the girls follow and the beliefs they share are all founded in Petra rather than Rafael – that was apparent by the lack of belief in supernatural and make-believe characters like Mateo believed in (did Rafael even have that much of an active involvement in the twins lives besides spending time with them?). Whatever the cause of their attitude – a mix of their parents or just purely Petra – Jane is sure of one thing;

 

She loves them.

 

It comes as a surprise to her during game night. Game night takes place on Saturday nights – Friday nights are reserved for Karate – and Jane always makes something homemade to eat. Today it’s homemade pizza that the girls requested after Petra declined to letting them order takeout last night. Jane agreed to make them their favorite pizza with their favorite toppings when they turned matching pouts onto her before bedtime. Jane doesn’t mind the domesticity of cooking for Petra and the twins. It’s nice, actually, and she finds herself fitting more and more to this home each day. Her penthouse apartment, her bachelor pad (as Petra called it), no longer feels like home anymore and she spends almost every night – if not every night – of the week in this home with this family. She’s reluctant to call them _hers_ – her family – because it’s scary and too soon for that. It’s been seven months since they decided to give this relationship a real shot and claiming Petra’s children as her own doesn’t seem like something she should be doing so soon and with so little thought to it.

 

It’s not as if she doesn’t think about it – she does, a lot. But Jane believes that it’s something worth mentioning to Petra before thinking on it a lot more and then deciding to call them hers (but like… maybe at the year-mark of their relationship at the very least). Now would be far too soon! So, Jane reminds herself that they aren’t her girls and Petra is not… Petra is not her wife or the mother to her children. Nope. Not. She’s not and they aren’t.

 

But those instincts are still there. That protective nature is there – Jane completely understands why Petra would push Anezka over a railing for these girls (if that happened) – and so is the need to see the twins at least once a day, to play with them or joke with them for at least a few moments. It’s the same with Petra – that need to see and to talk, only more frequently. Over the last seven months, the desire for Petra never wanes.

 

They’re still within their honeymoon period of the relationship – if the two of them could even describe the beginning of their relationship a honeymoon – but Jane can’t imagine this craving ever waning. Sometimes it knocks her off guard how much she wants Petra Solano. They could be sitting on the couch one moment and Jane will look over at Petra and notice something about her – how blue her eyes are, how her curled blonde hair framed her face, how her smile seemed brighter than the sun when it was genuine, the lilts in her voice – and a rush of emotion would hit her square in the chest. Often times, Jane would pounce and cuddle Petra to her chest and press kisses to her head or seduce her into removing her clothes and taking her to bed.

 

Some nights Jane can’t keep her hands-off Petra. It doesn’t matter if they’re in public or if they’re at home – as long as no one is in direct sight, Jane’s hands wander over Petra’s curves, her lips pressing into the sweet spot underneath Petra’s ear. Petra isn’t much better at hiding her own desire for Jane and usually it comes in the form of melting into the lawyer’s arms as soon as she’s within distance to catch her. Petra always had to have something touching when they’re around each other – their hands, their fingers, their thighs, their feet. Petra is a huge fan of playing footsie underneath tables while Jane prefers to play with Petra’s hands; they are beautiful and perfect to play any kind of instrument. Jane tries not to bring this up to Petra – worried that any talk of Violin’s might bring up bad memories. Still, some nights are worse than others.

 

Like tonight.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It’s Jane’s duty to put the game up and wash any remaining dishes while Petra gets the girls ready for bed. Usually Jane arrives to their bedroom before Petra is finished with the girls but tonight she’s slacking and taking her time with the dishes, looking through her emails one last time before she puts her phone up for the night. She doesn’t like to have it on her when she’s in bed with Petra because they talk and they enjoy being close physically with one another – not even in a sexual sense – without the distraction of technology or anything else. Jane and Petra both do their best to keep distractions out of their bed.

 

Flipping off the lights in the kitchen, Jane heads towards their room after putting her phone on its charging stand. She’d changed into her pajamas earlier, as was customary for Game Nights with the girls, and so she was looking forward to getting into bed and relaxing with her girlfriend. Rounding the corner to Petra’s room, Jane quickly realizes that a simple relaxing night would not be in the cards.

 

Petra is wearing a red dress. It’s new, Jane knows immediately, and it flows down off her frame to an almost ankle-length. The cleavage is particularly striking, and Jane’s eyes stick there for a moment before they travel up to Petra’s face. She’s not wearing any makeup, but Jane can picture how the final image would look if she were and it is striking.

 

“What are you doing?” Jane asks, dumbfounded and staring in the middle of their shared room as Petra admires her new dress in the mirror. There’s a smirk building in the corners of Petra’s pink lips, cocky and pleased, and her blue eyes twinkle with mirth at the affect she’s having on her girlfriend.

 

“I wanted to try this on for you, see what you thought of it. I bought it today when I was out to lunch with Jane,” Jane being ‘other Jane’ or ‘basic Jane’ or even ‘bulldozer’. Jane isn’t ‘other Jane’s’ biggest fan but if she helped Petra pick out this dress then the lawyer owes her several points in her ‘basic Jane isn’t so bad’ jar.

 

Petra doesn’t see this version of Jane often; when she’s speechless and lacking that always-present smirk, mischievous eyes, and a charm so strong that it only takes a few words for Petra’s panties to come flying off. There’s been a few instances where Petra’s been greeted with this particular demeanor of her lover and it always shoots heat through her veins – it makes her feel powerful that she can reduce the affable Jane Ramos to this state of stupor.

 

Jane doesn’t mind that Petra gets to see her weakness, doesn’t want to hide the desire she has for the blonde. Petra has spent the majority of her life fighting for everything she has and while Jane knows that relationships are to be fought for, a constant work at keeping that connection alive, she never wants Petra to fight to see her desire or her love; it should always be clear so that Petra doesn’t doubt those feelings. So, she’s taken to wearing her heart on her sleeve and doesn’t mince adoring stares or lust-filled glares for the sake of some ridiculous notion of pride. She may have done that in previous relationship’s, but Petra is different – has always been different down to the day they met.

 

Slowly approaching her lover, Jane’s eyes trekking across the blonde’s form from behind, her hands find the delectable hips and latch onto the place her hands fit perfectly. Pulling the woman back into her own lithe form, Petra gasps at the abruptness of the grasp but quickly relaxes into Jane’s arms. Bending to press her nose into the place where Petra’s shoulder meets her neck, Jane sinks her teeth into the skin there and inhales, delighted by the moan and the sudden grasping fingers in her hair, pulling her roughly closer. Hand coming up to grasp just under Petra’s chin, Jane is careful to not apply pressure to Petra’s throat. They had a conversation about boundaries after the spanking incident and while Petra enjoys being treated roughly during sex, she has an aversion to being choked after several abusive attacks by previous boyfriends.

 

“You’re the most attractive and sexy woman I’ve ever seen,” leaning up to whisper into Petra’s ear, Jane’s free arm comes up to wrap across Petra’s waist from behind, keeping her close. “And this dress will be the death of me, woman.” Splaying her fingers across the red fabric, loving the way the color clashes with her own skin and the lightness of Petra’s, nails scratch against her scalp and make her shiver. “Look at yourself, at us.” Nodding her head towards the mirror, Petra’s head having turned to the side to get closer to Jane’s face, the blonde follows her lovers wishes and gazes at the mirrored reflection of them.

 

Petra is immediately proud and vilified by the mirrored image; they are a truly beautiful couple. Jane’s eyes are dark when they meet hers in the mirror, the woman’s nose still hovering over Petra’s neck where there’s the slightest hint of her perfume from earlier. “Dead?” Petra teases, a teasing smirk lifting the corners of her lips as her free hand falls to clasp with the one around her waist. “Maybe you should take it off. We wouldn’t want you killing over, would we?”

 

Needing no further instruction, Jane carefully unbuttons the front of Petra’s dress before slipping it off her shoulders, holding it to her chest as her lips descend to press kisses to the newly exposed skin. Petra has incredibly soft skin and Jane has a real problem keeping her mouth away from it; Petra doesn’t mind, of course. The kisses following the line of Petra’s shoulders from one side to the other until the dress is allowed to fall down to the waist, exposing Petra’s breasts. Nipple erect from more than just the chill, Petra feels an answering surge of arousal as she takes in the hungry way Jane eyes them in the mirror. Olive hands, beautiful and strong, come up to cup them and there’s an echo of a sharp intake of breath, a closing of beautiful blue eyes and a harsh swallow as Petra’s head dips to fall back onto her lovers shoulder.

 

“So beautiful,” Jane compliments, delighting in the way Petra’s hand pulls her hair as if to say ‘you too’, and ‘more’, and ‘this will never be enough.’ Jane knows that feeling of this never being enough; no matter how many times they end up like this, Jane is always left wanting more. Stiffened peaks tickling her palms, Jane pays careful attention to Petra’s breasts, to the curve of her armpits, messaging the muscle there only to hear Petra moan out a discontented sound. “Sore?” Jane asks, unhurriedly massaging the soreness out of the area, waiting for Petra’s answer.

 

“Mhm,” the blonde breathes, and Jane has a brilliant idea and a question of what Petra’s skin would look like with a slick sheen of oil. “Let me give you a massage?” Jane asks and Petra’s eyes all but roll into the back of her head at the request. She carries a lot of tension throughout her body – especially her shoulders and upper body – but previous partners had neglected to treat her to this before. Nodding her head in silence, already finding herself far more relaxed than she had been, Jane allows the dress to fall to the floor and Petra to step out. Bending to pick up the fabric, Jane makes sure there isn’t any wrinkles as Petra looks on in a simple pair of black lace underwear. Placing the dress back in the closet, Jane closes it up and turns to her lover.

 

“Get comfortable on the bed and I’ll be there shortly, okay? I’m going to get undressed and get some oil from the bathroom.” Petra agrees without complaint, only a slight pout on her features at the sight of her lover disappearing into the bathroom. Moving into position onto her stomach after putting a sheet down to catch any drips of oil (the duvet is expensive and one of Petra’s favorites), her hands cross underneath her chin as she relaxes into the mattress below. Blue eyes slide shut, and the blonde takes the opportunity to breathe through her nose, forcing her muscles to relax. A noise in the room has her opening them sleepily to catch sight of a naked Jane creeping in through the bathroom door, a clear bottle of milky oil in her hand.

 

Jane grins at her lover all splayed out on the bed. She can feel the way blue eyes trek down her naked form, catching onto her breasts and her thighs, and her body responds accordingly. Getting up onto the bed behind Petra, Jane carefully straddles the woman’s hips and pops open the bottle of coconut oil. It’s massage oil that smells absolutely divine, but Jane likes it because its organic and doesn’t contain chemicals – it’s even in a glass bottle rather than plastic. “This might still be a bit cold. I tried to warm it up under warm water in the bathroom but who knows if it actually worked.” Jane informed Petra, relaxing onto the woman’s butt but being careful to not apply her entire weight. Holding the opened bottle of oil in her hand, Jane can’t help but run her fingertips along Petra’s flawless back. The woman has amazingly clear skin from following a rigorous skin care routine, and it pays off. Watching in amusement as goosebumps spread across the backs of Petra’s arms, she jumps a bit at the sudden touch to her own naked thighs, not seeing Petra’s hands snake down to wrap along them.

 

“Sorry,” Petra apologizes when she feels the slight jump of her lover upon her back but its quickly waved off with a place of Jane’s hands over hers atop the woman’s thighs. There’s a sudden drip of something wet onto her back, a wafting smell of delicious coconut filling the air, and the oil carves a way down her spine and onto her hips before more is applied to her shoulders, thankful that she had worn her hair up this evening.

 

Capping the oil, Jane lays it gently upon the pillows before shifting back into place and beginning. Her hands find the small of Petra’s back first, just above Jane’s crotch in this position, and her thumbs dig in gently to be followed by the rest of her hand, spreading the oil up and across Petra’s back until its slick and shining. Petra lies still beneath her and breathes quietly through her nose, her hands occasionally rubbing patterns across Jane’s thighs.

 

Jane begins at Petra’s shoulders. There is an abundance of tension here, anxiety and constant worries keeping the blonde tense, and Jane works with quiet precision to relieve it. Building circles with her thumbs into muscles and joints, Jane pays attention to things most people would not; like the space between Petra’s jaw and the back of her neck, just underneath the lobes of her ears. When she allows herself to travel down from Petra’s shoulders, satisfied with her work and how loose they now feel, Jane gently and slowly digs her thumbs into Petra’s skin on either side of Petra’s spine, strangle cupping it. Petra moans from beneath her and an affectionate grin forms on Jane’s lips. Gently massaging the area with her thumbs, moving up and down with pressure applied, Jane massages half of Petra’s spine before she moves outwards to cover one half of the woman’s back.

 

Careful to not apply too much pressure to Petra’s ribs, Jane lightly strokes the small amount of muscle there before her palms press into the middle of Petra’s back and push outwards slowly. The pressure is delightful, and Petra is practically boneless onto the bed now, on the verge of sleep. Jane repeats these ministrations on the other side of Petra’s back before she moves lower to focus on the woman’s lower back. Petra carries a lot of tension here from sitting hours a day doing work for the Marbella and it shows. Jane is careful not to apply a lot of pressure because this area is obviously sore which is made apparent when Jane pushes too hard and Petra groans in discontent and pain. Moving her thumbs in circular motions before moving her palms up with pressure upon Petra’s back, Jane hopes that the massage will at least allow a temporary relief for the soreness.

Petra’s ass – one of Jane’s favorite things. Petra has wide hips, something Jane finds incredibly sexy (especially when she wears form fitting dresses), and the lawyer spends a fair bit of time just kissing and licking them whenever she has a chance to do so. She admires them in everything Petra wears and her hands frequently find them when they’re in touching distance. Petra’s ass is the same way – Jane likes to touch, kiss, and lick whenever she gets the chance. Petra doesn’t seem to mind the worship that Jane bestows on it every now and again, but it does make her think about other activities that she’s only delved into once or twice.

 

Scooting backwards so that she’s straddling Petra’s legs instead of her glorious ass, Jane reaches once more for the bottle of oil. Uncapping it with a soft _click_ Jane raised the bottle a few inches into the air, chest height for her, and pours a generous amount of oil onto the blonde’s ass. Petra, who had been silent until now, makes the smallest noise of awareness in her throat at the cool oil spreading across her cheeks and in between her legs. Capping the bottle, Jane tosses it gently somewhere on the duvet, attention taken by how Petra’s ass glistens in the dim light coming from their bedside lamps.

 

Her hands find Petra’s ass and they spread the oil across the soft skin until there isn’t any dry portion. Jane is beyond turned on at this point – touching Petra does that to her – and Petra isn’t fairing any better. The blonde was relaxed and on the verge of sleep until Jane’s hands found her ass and oil was brought into the picture. The lawyers hands feel amazing as they knead and press into the flesh expertly and when Jane’s hands pull her cheeks apart Petra’s hands come up to fist into the duvet as she buries her face into the covers.

 

Unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of her lover’s obvious arousal, Jane likes that some of the oil ran down in between Petra’s legs and she’s shiny here too. They haven’t done any anal play but Jane is tempted to run her thumb down between Petra’s cheeks and touch, to press just slightly inside to experiment. For her part, Jane’s never really seen the point in anal play or sex. It isn’t because she’s not adventurous – clearly – but rather that she doesn’t understand the physical parts of it. However, since her fixation with Petra’s ass began, she’s been reading up on why some women enjoy it so much. It’s a different kind of fullness, she’s read, and it can stimulate the g-spot from a different angle than vaginal penetration. They haven’t talked about it, however, so Jane lets Petra’s ass fall closed and gently taps the inside of the woman’s thighs.

 

“Flip over, baby.” Jane requests and smirks when Petra groans and rolls her eyes in annoyance at having to move for her. Holding the blonde in place with a hand at her torso, Jane grabs the bottle of oil and applies some to Petra’s front. There’s really only one focus here that she wants to get to and soon Petra’s chest is glistening with coconut oil. The blonde watches on in amusement as Jane grins proudly and sets about spreading the oil across her breasts, up to her shoulders, and down to her rib cage. Those hands soon come back to her breasts and began to knead, Petra sighing contently and arching into those hands as they pay close attention to the muscles underneath.

“Do I want to know how you learned how to do this?” Petra asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes that speaks of jealousy. When Petra contemplates anyone else catering Jane’s affections it makes her blood boil and her devious mind race with opportunities. She knows that if someone else came into the picture – even when she trusts Jane to never stray – then she’d have a real problem keeping herself sane and not run wild with plans that would lead to more drama for them. It felt this way with Rafael too – she’d loved him – and that was why she worked so hard to hang onto him.

 

Jane knows all about Petra’s jealous streak and she doesn’t exactly approve. But loving Petra is accepting her devious and masterful nature to plan and execute unsavory plans; it’s part of the deal because its who Petra is. The lawyer is never more thankful for the connections she has when she thinks about all the possible trouble Petra could get into – if there’s trouble then Petra will be in the middle of it or even the one causing it. She does her absolute best to appease that doubt in Petra’s mind that says she’s not good enough, that Jane will stray if she doesn’t do enough to hold her affections or attention, but she knows that a big part of Petra will always be on the lookout for a threat. That’s just how life had sculpted her.

 

“I took a massage class while I was in college, actually,” Jane answered, catching Petra’s nipple between her thumbs and pulling up gently, delighting in the way her lover’s breath caught and how tanned hands came down with a soft slap onto her bare thighs. “I was doing these really difficult tests all the time and I was beyond stressed through 90% of my schooling, honestly you couldn’t pay me to go back to my college years,” for more reason than one, Petra knew, and her blue eyes softened as she stared up at Jane, “and I knew that I needed some kind of relaxing outlet otherwise I’d never make it through. I learned there and found that it can be as relaxing to massage someone as it is to be massaged.”

 

Petra’s hands rose until she could grip onto Jane’s wrists, a look of understanding upon her features as she takes in the gentle blink of her lover’s sleepy eyes. They’re both turned on, Petra can feel Jane’s arousal pressing into her abdomen, but they’re also sleepy so any vigorous play will have to wait until the morning. “Will you go down on me, please?” Petra can’t help but ask, a hopeful look in her eyes and a charming grin on her face as she takes in the way her lovers body is framed by the dim lighting. Jane can’t help but giggle affectionately while she nods, playing with Petra’s fingers before pressing a kiss to her knuckles and releasing her.

 

“Only if you repay the favor,” there’s a scoff of disbelief before there’s a soft slap to her arm as she moves into position between Petra’s spread legs. “Of course, who do you think I am?” Rolling her eyes at her lover’s obvious offense at being told to repay the favor, Jane presses soft kisses to the inside of Petra’s thighs. Hovering over where the woman needs her the most, she blows cool air onto a swollen clit peaking from its hood and watches in amusement as Petra contracts and her hips jump. “Bitch,” it’s whispered from above and suddenly a wild smirk appears on Jane’s face as her hand creeps up to grasp onto Petra’s breast.

 

Glancing up to meet her lover’s blue eyes, Jane sticks out her tongue and flicks across Petra’s clit. Watching the way her breath hitches, how a pretty pink blush spreads across pale cheeks, Jane continues those small licks until Petra is clenching the sheets and cussing her in Czech. Laughing between Petra’s legs, Jane isn’t surprised when a hand winds itself into her hair and pushes her face forward between Petra’s legs. Licking with gusto, relishing the way her lover reacts to that change of pace, Jane focuses on Petra’s clit and finds a place which quickly has her lover fisting the sheets and wriggling around in pleasure. It doesn’t take long for Petra to come when Jane begins to softly suck but it does take her a bit longer to come down from that high.

 

Petra feels lightheaded and blissfully relaxed as she lays there, tucking her head beneath Jane’s chin as the woman moves up and wraps arms around her. Jane’s body is lithe, willowy and very different from Petra’s own. It’s graceful and beautiful, there’s a slight masculinity that Jane carries but Petra can’t decide if it’s her body that makes her feel that way or if it’s her personality. Jane is the woman of Petra’s dreams – literally – and she’s fulfilling in a way that no one had been before. And while she’s resting against the woman’s chest whilst catching her breath, Jane’s heart hammering beneath her ear, Petra feels that ever present hunger of wanting to be consumed by her.

 

It happens often, this feeling. The only thing that sates it is when she submits to Jane in a way that makes Petra feel safe to feel this way. Submission is owning that want and accepting it for what it is rather than ignore or smother it. She can feel the familiar thrum in her veins and she shifts against Jane, pulling the woman towards her until she can latch onto the skin of her neck with her mouth. Jane releases a pleasured hum at the attention and tilts her head, allowing Petra to continue, her hand comes up to wrap into the blonde’s hair to keep her in place and Petra breathes out happily before pulling back slightly.

 

“Tell me what to do,” the blonde requests, almost an order in itself. Jane hums in desire, body thrumming from her own arousal with Petra’s still painted onto her lips. Taking the time to take Petra’s hair out of its messy up-do, Jane runs soothing fingers through the gold tresses. Staring into blue eyes, the lawyer nods silently and watches the way Petra waits for her orders.

 

“Clean my face,” it’s a double-ended order as it means Jane gets to catch Petra’s tongue in her own mouth and kiss her. Petra doesn’t need to be told twice and is only eager to attend to what Jane has told her to do. Tongue sneaking out to clean up her own mess off Jane’s chin and lips, Jane catches her lips once she’s finished and they kiss long and slow, taking their time to reacquaint their lips to one another. Noses nudging together affectionately, Jane wraps her hand in Petra’s hair before leading the woman’s mouth to her breast. “Suck.”

 

Sighing in contentment at the feeling of Petra’s mouth on her nipple, Jane’s own hands begin to wander down Petra’s back, through her hair as the blonde takes her time. “Bite,” Jane urges, a rough pull of Petra’s hair leaving the blonde moaning into her breast before there’s a dull sting that makes Jane’s toes curl. “Good girl,” Jane encourages, watching Petra switch to her other breast and lave the same attention to her nipple, leaving both of them stinging before there’s a swipe of a warm tongue. Throbbing between her legs, Jane rests her head against the duvet and soothes her fingers through Petra’s hair, scratching her nails against the woman’s scalp, making Petra purr.

 

“Down, good girl,” Jane urged, pressing gently to the top of Petra’s head and watching the woman lower herself, pressing kisses to Jane’s torso as she went. “Lick me.” Very rarely did Jane wish for penetration, instead preferring to have Petra’s tongue on her, but she did enjoy the feeling of Petra’s tongue moving over her entrance or fucking into her gently. Fingers were okay sometimes, but the gentleness of Petra’s tongue felt amazing.

 

Relaxing into the gentle thrusts of her lover’s tongue, Jane begins to rotate her hips as her breath gets heavier and heavier. “Clit,” she reminds the woman, pulling her hair to get a point across, and Petra grunts in displeasure as removes her tongue from the source of Jane’s arousal and up to swirl around the swollen bundle of nerves present underneath its hood. “Fuck yes, Petra…” Smirking into the woman’s most intimate flesh, the blonde enjoys the way the lawyer grabs her hand and pulls it up to clasp onto her breasts, roughly squeezing as she draws closer and closer. There’s a gush of wetness against her chin and Petra moves to lap it up greedily as Jane comes. When she’s proud of the job she’s done to clean the woman, her blue eyes wander back up the woman’s body to meet dark eyes.

 

“Let’s go the fuck to bed,” Jane rasps and Petra huffs out a laugh before sleepily climbing up and pushing the woman over. “You have to get onto your side and off the towel first.” The blonde reminds, slapping the woman’s hip gently and waiting until she’s rolled off the towel before crumpling it up and throwing it across the room. They both get onto their sides of the bed once they’ve got the covers sorted out and Petra sighs in contentment as she relaxes into the bed. Her mind is blissfully free of worries but there is a topic that she’d meant to bring up to Jane earlier.

 

“I want to talk about sex things,” she mumbles our clumsily, half asleep and only hearing the woman beside her shift in bed until Jane can see her silhouette in the dark. “What sex things?” Jane asks, curious but no less sleepy from their day and their activities tonight. “Like kinky stuff,” the dorky blonde beside her mumbles out and Jane swears that if she could see Petra the blonde would be blushing. There’s an opportunity here to make fun of the blonde but Jane lets it go in favor of catching Petra’s arm and turning, wrapping it around her waist before snuggling into the blonde’s chest. “’Kay.” She whispers before closing her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So. There we go. That's that. I'm willing to update this with another chapter if the response is right and I'm also willing to take requests for other chapters that delve more into BDSM. Just let me know in the comments or here: eternalnicwrites.tumblr.com. Come yell at me on tumblr.


End file.
